feliz san valentin!
by laura excla love nagumo haruya
Summary: las parejas inazuma no salen a la luz pues...¡ya es hora de que salgan! los chicos iran a un programa de el dia de los enamorados para que dejen el futbol y se den cuenta de las chicas que les aman asique pasen y lean porque vamos a hacer de que los chicos se enamoren!
1. feliz san valentin!

_**FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN! **_

_**bueno...que les puedo decir, san valentín es la fiesta de**_

_**los enamorados, no?bien pues aquí les traigo varias parejas**_

_**ichirika,endaki,goenatsu,harutachi(pongo esta es que tenia ganas de hacerla :D)**_

_**hiroulvi,tsunatoko,y no se cual mas pero...digamos que la are como**_

_**un programa de televisión!es mi primer fic, así, espero que les guste**_

_**y sin mas el fic del amor y del que se podrán reír un rato XD bueno pasen**_

_**y...LEAN!**_

**Era un día tranquilo en inazuma town, las chicas preparaban chocolate para sus amores,los**

**chicos estaban obsesionados con el fútbol,y no se daban cuanta ni de la misa a la mitad...**

**vamos lo normal en el día de los enamorados,y como siempre ese día un chico de banda **

**naranja decía...a entrenar!ustedes se creen esto?Bueno pues ya es hora de que las parejas**

**de inazuma salgan a la luz, no creen?así que para que esto tuviese resultado...los chicos**

**estarán en el programa de televisión...FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!(_de hay el titulo xD)_**

_**?¿:tenemos que conseguir que las parejas surjan**_

_**?¿:si,es verdad...**_

**en el campo de fútbol..._(están obsesionados ¬¬)_**

_**endo:venga chicos!a entrenar!**_

_**Todos:hai!**_

_**Goengi:tornado de fuego!**_

_**?¿:parada divina...**_

_**todos:que?**_

_**?¿:ustedes!se acabo el fútbol! Porque esto sera...el programa...FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!**_

_**Todos:feliz san valentín!?**_

_**?¿:así es, en primero yo me llamo Laura excla ^^ y esta es mi amiga torturadora ^^**_

_**?¿:alguien dijo tortura?**_

_**Laura:si,si, ella es shin ^^**_

_**shin:eso,y...si alguien hace algo que no me guste, o no le guste a Laura...estaros preparados**_

_**todos:*con miedo*h-hai **_

_**Laura:bien,bien nos vamos al plato **_

_**todos:como?**_

_**Shin:dejen de decir las cosas al mismo tiempo o se enteran...y... iremos en avión**_

_**todos:va-vale ^^U**_

_**shin:que les he dicho?!**_

_**Laura:yasta shin ^^tranquila, que ya les torturaras en su momento,vale?**_

_**Shin:vale...**_

_**Laura:bueno sin mas...al estudio!**_

**Se subieron a un avión y llegaron a un gran plato...**

_**Laura:bueno...ya hemos llegado**_

_**shin:si,Laura,vamos a presentar el programa...**_

_**Laura:anda si,venga vamos...**_

**en el plato...**

_**Laura:hola querido publico,como están?**_

_**Publico:¬¬***_

_**Laura:que?**_

_**Publico:te olvidaste de nosotros -.-**_

_**Laura:ha,si?**_

_**Publico:si!**_

_**Laura:^^U lo siento,bueno pero aquí están los de...INAZUMA!**_

_**Publico fansgirls yaoistas:yujuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**_

_**Shin:bueno, ahora los estúpidos!...digo los del raimon!**_

_**Todos:¬¬U**_

_**Laura:jeje ^^U,bueno en primero...ENDO!(a quien torturaremos bwuajajaja)**_

_**Fans:endo!mano diabólica!**_

_**Laura:en segundo...GOENGI!**_

_**Fans:queremos un hijo tuyo goengi!(esas me da que son las fansgirls xD)tornado de fuego!**_

_**Laura:tercer lugar...KAZEMARU!**_

_**Fans:kazemaru!te queremos!**_

_**Laura:en cuarto lugar...KIDO!**_

_**Fans:kido!pingüino emperador nº 1!**_

_**Laura:en quinto lugar...TACHIMUKAY! **_

_**Fans:tachi! te queremos!*Había pancartas que ponían:WE TACHI!***_

_**Laura:en sexto lugar...ICHINOSE!**_

_**Fans:ichinose!te queremos!*otro al que le piden hijos***_

_**Laura:bueno, y como no me quiero enrollar... *le dan 1000$*es decir en séptimo lugar...FUDO!**_

_**fans:fudo!te adoramos! viva el haruna x fudo!**_

_**Laura:bien ahora si...**_

_**shin:espera**_

_**Laura:que pasa?**_

_**Shin:en octavo lugar...TSUNAMI!**_

_**tsunami:yuju!*los fans le hacían una ola y el la estaba..surfeando o.o***_

_**shin:en noveno lugar...HIROTO!**_

_**Fans:hiroto!te queremos!danos un hijo tuyo!**_

_**shin:en décimo lugar...EL AMANTE DE LOS HELADOS...MIDORIKAWA!**_

_**Fans:mido-kun!toma*le lanzan helado***_

_**midorikawa:helado!gracias*les sonríe***_

_**fans:*desangre***_

_**shin:en undécimo lugar...EL CHICO DE HIELO!SUZUNO!**_

_**Fans:suzuno!te queremos, te amamos!**_

_**yaoistas:suzuno x nagumo! viva!**_

_**Laura:eso es mio!apartensen de mis lindos chicos!*saca bazuca***_

_**yaoistas:haaaaa!la loca del bazuca!tranquila ya paramos!**_

_**Laura:así me gusta ^^**_

_**shin:esto...bueno en duodécimo lugar...EL CHICO PELO DE TULIPAN...NAGUMO!**_

_**Fans:nagumo! te súper queremos!**_

_**yaoistas:violate a suzuno vestido de neko kawaii!**_

_**Laura:paren, si no quieren morir*saca bazuca grado 2***_

_**yaoistas:Haaaaa!perdón ya paramos!**_

_**Laura:eso espero ¬¬**_

_**shin:bueno...en decimotercero lugar...EL CHICO LINDO AFEMINADO,EL REY DE LOS **_

_**DIOSES...TERUMI!**_

_**Fans:terumi!te queremos,te adoramos!**_

_**shin:y en decimocuarto lugar...EL PRINCIPE DE HIELO...FUBUKI!**_

_**Fans:fubuki-kun!te queremos, danos un hijo tuyo!**_

_**Laura:bueno...creo que esos eran todos pero hay una estrella invitada...**_

_**shin:alguien que level-5 no debió quitar en la serie**_

_**Laura:ese alguien es...**_

_**las dos:EL HERMANO DE FUBUKI... Y EL UKE DE TERUMI(aunque no se sabe muy bien **_

_**jeje)...ATSUYA!**_

_**fans:atsu-kun no te vallas, te queremos!*había también pancartas que ponían: WE ATSUYA**_

_**y otras que ponían:WE LEVEL-5*(significa: odiamos a level-5)**_

_**Laura:bueno esto ha sido para representaciones...así que, mañana comenzaremos con...LAS**_

_**TORTURAS!**_

_**endo:torturas?dijiste san valentín**_

_**shin:endo,claro, es eso lo que decimos, tranquilo...**_

_**Laura:bueno,sin mas nos vamos hasta la próxima!**_

_**las dos:adiós hasta el próximo capitulo de FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!soyana matta neeeeee!**_


	2. pruebas o torturas

_**Pruebas o torturas**_

Laura:ha despertar!

todos:que?

Fudo:que hora es?

Laura:las 7 de la mañana ^^

fudo:*se levanta*son las 7 de la mañana y nos despiertas?!

Shin:eh,tranquilito

fudo:va-vale

Laura:gracias shin ^^

shin:de nada

Laura:bueno vamos a empezar el programa!

todos:si...

shin:mas animo*saca metralletas*

todos:si!

Laura:jeje ok,vamos

**llegan al plato**

Laura:hola publico,hoy empezamos con...pruebas o torturas!

Publico:yujuuuuu!

shin:bien en primero a endo

endo:oh,no...

las dos:oh,si!

Laura:endo,es verdad de que te emparejan mucho con kazemaru?

Los dos:co-como?

Shin:lo que oyeron

Laura:bueno...el caso...tenemos 3 vídeos, los veras y nos dirás que parte te gusto mas, entonces...

kazemaru y tu la representareis ^^

shin:adentro endo!*lo mete en una sala*

Laura:los demás conmigo

todos:*con miedo*h-hai

shin:haber...midorikawa

midorikawa:dime

shin:prueba o tortura?

Midorikawa:prueba

shin:vale,tomarte 5 kilos de helado...o besar a hiroto

midorikawa:o.o el helado

shin:ok,traigan el helado!*de repente traen una copa con un montón de helado*

todos:0_0

shin:tienes 30 segundo para acabartelo_**(eso no lo mencionó o.o)**_

midorikawa:no dijiste nada de 30 segundo -.-

shin:ah,no?

Midorikawa:no ¬¬

shin:pues lo digo ahora tienes 30 segundo para acabarte el helado ^^

midorikawa:vale...

**midorikawa se termino el helado, y lo asombroso fue que lo acabo en...15 segundos o.o**

todos:o_O

midorikawa:yasta,hay mas?

Shin:no

Laura:después de esto...veré a midorikawa con otros ojos...

shin:ah,pues vale

Laura:bueno adiós!mañana continuaremos con las torturas bwuajajajajajajajajaa

las dos:bwuajajajajajajajajajajajaaj ajajajajajaja

todos:*con miedo*

las dos:bueno nos despedimos!soyonara matta neeeeee!

_**que les parecio?si quieren participar en mi fic**_

_**manden un review con su apariencia y listo ^^**_

_**y si quieren ser novias de alguien solo diganlo**_

_**por cierto manden torturas para los chicos y a quienes quieren torturar ok?**_

_**Sayooo!espero que les gustase!^^**_


	3. nuevas personas y nuevas torturas

_**Nuevas personas y nuevas torturas**_

shin:*con tambores*a despertar!

Laura:*con trompetas*levanten!

todos:otra vez?

Laura:así es

shin:además hoy tendremos nuevas personas

Laura:eso,eso

todos:nuevas personas?

Las dos:si!

Laura:bueno vamos al plato...

**en el plato...**

Laura:hola publico!

Publico:queremos torturas!

Laura:^^U si,a eso voy pero antes...tenemos nuevas incorporaciones!al programa!

publico:presentarlas!

shin:no nos den ordenes ¬¬ ahora lo íbamos ha hacer

Laura:jeje ^^U en primer lugar...DESTINY TEDDER!

**Sale una chica desconocida...**

destiny:hola ^^ un placer

Laura:destiny! Que guapa vienes ^^

destiny:jaja gracias ^^

**destiny era una chica de pelo rojo fuerte, hasta las caderas,liso y con flequillo recto,ojos **

**dorados atigrados,piel algo bronceada y llevaba puesto una botas de tacón y de pelos,unos **

**shorts rotos negros,una camiseta de tirantes escotada,con un chaleco negro ****y un brazalete **

**morado hasta un poco mas abajo del codo con cordones negros al estilo corsé.**

Todos:*flipando*

Laura:ustedes vuelvan de flipalandia ¬¬

todos:*ni caso*

Laura:vale...shin ya sabes que hacer

shin: a la orden*abre una puerta y de ella salen... millones de fansgirls!(_**pobres me dan pena xD)**_

todos:haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!*se los llevan*

shin:volverán dentro de una hora mas o menos jaja

Laura:si ya...jaja

destiny:que malas sois ^^U

las dos:que va...

Laura:bueno nuestra siguiente invitada es...KARINA HIDEKI!

**Sale otra chica...**

Laura:karina! *la abraza*que de tiempo sin vernos!

Karina:si jaja

**karina era una chica de ****Pelo negro hasta los hombros Lacio-Ondulado, ojos negros brillantes, **

**piel clara y estatura de 1,64.**

Laura:y a continuacion...FLORA FUDO!

**Sale una chica desconocida que es igualita a fudo! o.o era alta, delgada tenian los mismos **

**ojos la misma piel, pero tenia el cabello negro con blanco hasta mas abajo de los hombros.**

**(**_**igualita excepto en el sexo xD)**_** viste con una chaqueta de cuero negra con una blusa sin tiras **

**blanca, un jean de cuero negro y unas botas del mismo color y material**

Laura:flora!e.e hermana de fudo jeje tu hermano a lo mejor sufre un poquito

flora:que no sea mucho ^^U

Laura:y en ultimo lugar...ALBA TAKASHE!

**Sale otra chica...alta, pelo largo hasta la cadera marron con tonos rojizos , los ojos marrones **

**oscuros, piel blanca y el cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su edad.**

Laura:bueno dejemos las presentaciones...shin y los chicos?

Shin:*comiendo palomitas*ven y lo sabras

karina:y eso?

Destiny:a saber que esta viendo

**las 5 van donde esta shin...**

Laura:dios...

las cinco:mio...

shin:jajajajaj que cara tienen jajaja

Laura:saca les de ahí o van a morir!

Shin:-.-U vale,vale*coge un bazuca*(_**de donde salio?o.o)**_

shin:largo!

fansgirls:nooooooo!

Shin:si!*dispara*

fansgirls:haaaaa!vale, vale*salen corriendo*

shin:están bien?

Todos:nooooooo!

Shin:a vale

endo:que maldad teneis -.-U

Laura:pues no haberte quedado flipando ¬¬

todos:*flipando otra vez*

Laura:y ahora porque?

Todos:que guapa *O*

Laura:eh?

Shin:ustedes dejen de flipar con karina oh...volveran con las fansgirls

todos:nooooooooooo!

Shin:mejor

todos:ya no flipamos mas...*flipan con flora*

shin:otra vez?!

Todos:nooooooooooooo!

Laura:dios con los flipeos -.-'

todos:*flipando*(_**esto cansa ya e.e)**_

shin:oh,genial ahora flipan con alba, que bien *dispara*

todos:que haces? por poco nos matas!

Shin:se aguantan -.-

Laura:jeje bueno que empiece la ronda de...LAS TORTURAS!

Todos:nooooooooooo!

Las seis:siiiiiii!

Laura:haber fudo!

Fudo:tsk ¬¬

Laura:oh,me equivoque de nombre?pues...mohicano!

Fudo:oye!

Laura:anda hablaste, bueno mohicano

fudo:me llamo fudo ¬¬

Laura:pues fudo, prueba o verdad

fudo:no era prueba o tortura?

Laura:si,pero siempre dirán prueba así que...la cambie

fudo:ha,vale pues verdad

Laura:verdad!*suena musica de miedo*

fudo:me da que metí la pata

flora:fudo me da que te va a pasar algo malo...

shin:siiiiiiiiiii!

todos:gota*

Laura:bueno...pues la verdad es...

productor: acaben ya!

Shin:quien es?

Laura:ni idea

productor: acaben ya o se enteran!

Laura:pero...

productor: pero nada!corten o lo corto yo!

Laura:-.-' vale,vale bueno publico verán mañana la verdad de fudo jajajajajajajajajaja

fudo:socorro T.T

shin:se siente fudo...

fudo:¬¬

Laura:bueno adioooos!

Las seis:soyonara matta ne!

productor:que corten ya!

Laura:-.-U que si,bueno adiooooos!

_**Bueno que les parecio?manden reviews por faaaaavoooor**_

_**por cierto alba mark cruger saldra pero en un tiempo mas**_

_**adelante osea ahora es sufrir a los chicos**_

_**va para todas ahora mismo no habra parejas esto es**_

_**para divertirnos un rato por cierto los que odien a fuyuka**_

_**diganlo xDDD pues eso ^^ espero que les haya gustado y por favor**_

_**manden...**_

_**REVIEWSSSS!**_


	4. las torturas llegaron

_**Las torturas llegaron **_

Laura:shin encargate de despertarles

shin:hai!*enciende unos altavoces y toca la guitarra*

todos:haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mis oidos!

shin:yasta ^^

destiny:porque les despiertan así?

Shin:por que me da la risa

karina:vamos que te mola hacerles sufrir, no?

Shin:si mas o menos

flora:tienes maldad en el cuerpo ^^U

shin:ya,me lo suelen decir

alba:pues valla...

Laura:bueno escuchenme, hoy una chica vendrá

todos:otra?

Laura:si,y vamos a conocerla ^^

**en el plato...**

Laura:publico como están?

Publico:bieeeeeeeeen!pero...la verdad de fudo que?

Fudo:malditos ¬¬*

Laura:jeje ^^U si vale pero antes...KIM NATSUYAKI!

**Sale una chica de ****piel morenita, pelo castaño oscuro hasta la mitad de la espalda liso con unas **

**ondas al final, y ojos color verde esmeralda. Y vestida con una camiseta con un hombro al **

**descubierto amarilla, calzas negras hasta mitad del muslo, shorts vaqueros, zapatillas **

**amarillas y un colgante con un colmillo de león.**

Kim:me alegro de estar aquí ^^

Laura:y yo de que estés ^^

shin:venga la verdad de fudo

fudo:chivata ¬¬*

shin:que dijiste?

Fudo:na-nada ^^U

Laura:bien,fudo...es verdad de que te emparejan mucho con kido? Y de que vuestra pareja es la que

mas hace...ya saben...eso?

Los dos:o_o

fudo:puede que sea verdad pero yo no gusto de el

kido:ni yo de ti ¬¬

Laura:vale,vale

shin:bueno...esas son muy fáciles ahora voy yo jeje

karina:tengo un mal presentimiento ^^U

las cuatro:si lo mismo nos pasa ^^U

Laura:ya...es normal ella digamos que como elijan prueba...va a pasar algo muy gordo ^^U

todas:^^U

shin:bueno...elijo a...suzuno!

Suzuno:genial...

Laura, karina,destiny:suzuno!nooooooooooooo!

Todos:*gota*

nagumo:como el tiene tantas admiradoras?

Laura:fácil,suzuno al ser un chico frío y inexpresivo,es mucho mas sexy, y porque además,al ser

la pareja yaoi mas sorprendente,y como suzuno es el uke pues...las chicas preferimos a el chico

de hielo que es irresistible ^^

nagumo:*depresión*le gusta un chico frío a Laura?porque!

karina:ea,ya se deprimió el pobre

destiny:pobrecito...

flora:si es verdad da un poco de pena...

kim:bueno ya se le pasara ^^

shin:si eso...por donde iba?así,suzuno prueba o verdad?

Suzuno:prueba*musica de miedo*

Laura,karina,destiny:nooooooooooooooooooo suzuno!va a morir!

shin:exageradas ¬¬

suzuno:bueno que he de hacer?

Shin:has de vestirte de miku ^^

suzuno:quien es esa?

Shin:no lo sabes?bueno ahora lo sabrás ^^

**shin le da a suzuno un traje que es el de miku evidentemente y se lo pone y...**

suzuno:me siento ridículo ¬¬

todas:*desangre*

fansgirls:*desangre*

yaoistas:*desangre*

ambulancia:se necesita sangre, tenemos enormes perdidas de sangre, rápido!

**Después de recibir litros de sangre...**

Laura:dios vi a la virgen

karina:y eso?

Laura:y era miku!

Karina:ha,pues valla jaja me da que perdiste la sangre del cerebro ^^U

Laura:no,que va

destiny:si tu lo dices...

alba:jeje ^^U bueno y que ha de hacer suzuno?

Kim:eso,que ha de hacer?

Shin:fácil,ha de cantar la canción de miku append(_**se escribe así no?)**_

todas:*cámaras de fotos, de vídeo etc...*

todos:*gota*

shin:empieza suzuno!

Suzuno:vale,vale*suzuno empieza a cantar la canción de miku append*

todas:*charco de sangre*

fansgirls:*alguna que otra hospitalizada*

yaoistas:*otras hospitalizadas*

suzuno:me voy a quitar esto*se va*

Laura:hay dios,bueno la siguiente tortura es...

productor:ninguna!se acabo el programa

shin:que ****de****

Laura:shin!que nos pueden demandar

shin:es muy pesado ¬¬*

alba:bueno,vale,pero no te pases ^^U

karina:eso,eso

destiny:pero es la verdad es un...

kim:no lo digas!

Laura:jeje bueno mañana continuaremos ^^U

las seis:soyonara matta neeeeeee!

Shin:mañana el productor tendrá diarrea jeje adiós jeje

_**bueno que les pareció?malo,terrible**_

_**tirarme tomates,oh..felicitaciones,agradecimientos...etc**_

_**el caso manden me torturas por favor me quedo sin ideas -.-U**_

_**bueno adiós soyonara matta en!^^**_


	5. empiezan las parejas!

_**EMPIEZAN LAS PAREJAS!**_

Laura:u.u esto cansa

karina:no me digas? Pero porque los despertáis a lo bestia?

Kim:eso

destiny:que están locas xD

flora:puede XD

alba:tampoco se pasen XD

shin:estúpidos!a despertar!

**Los estúpidos...digo raimon se levanta...**

Laura:fudo...

fudo:que?

Laura:*le abraza*

todos:O/O

fudo:q-que h-ha-haces?

Laura:nada...me desperte de buen humor ^^

todos:con miedo*

shin:que exagerados ._.U

destiny:las torturas, vengaaa!

Shin:eso eso

karina:^^U

Laura:de eso nada ^^ hoy no hay torturas

todos:bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeen!

Laura:hoy hay...partido!

Todos:bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeen!

Laura:de voley playa^^

todos:*caída estilo anime*nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Laura:y serán chicos vs chicas ^^ así que los equipos quedan así:

_**aki**_

_**natsumi**_

_**haruna**_

_**karina**_

_**destiny**_

_**alba**_

_**flora**_

_**shin**_

_**kim**_

_**toko**_

_**rika**_

_**fuyuka**_

_**Laura**_

Laura:y el de los chicos así:

_**endo**_

_**goengi**_

_**fudo**_

_**suzuno**_

_**terumi**_

_**mark kruger(lo puse por ti alba-chan ^^)**_

_**kido**_

_**dylan**_

_**kazemaru**_

_**tsunami**_

_**ichinose**_

_**tobitaka**_

_**nagumo** _**(nota:los nombres están puestos por parejas por ejemplo yo quiero con nagumo soy la ultima y **

**nagumo el ultimo también, pasa lo mismo con los demás)**

shin:y para hacerlo mas emocionante...

todos:que?

Shin:el equipo perdedor sera el esclavo del ganador ^^

todos/as:hai!

Laura:pero antes hay que ir a comprar el bañador que por algo es voley PLAYA

todas:si!

_**Bueno lo corto aquí se me va la inspiración**_

_**y el diablo(mi hermano)es un pesado ¬¬ el caso en el próximo**_

_**capitulo iremos al centro comercial a por los bañadores y...**_

_**empezara el partido de voley jajaja los chicos sufrirán bwujajajajaja!**_

_**Sayooo! Espero que les gustase mi fic ^^ soyonara matta neeeee!**_


	6. compras

_**COMPRAS **_

Laura:menuda tienda

las demás:y que lo digas...

shin:bueno...A COMPRAR!

todas:siiiiiiiiiiiii!

Laura:en media hora nos vemos aquí ok?

Todas:hai!

**Paso la media hora y las chicas se reunieron donde acordaron...**

Laura:vamos a ver los bañadores ^^

todas:si!

Laura:yo primera ^^

todas:si!

Laura:vale miren **Laura tenía un bikini de dos piezas color rojo con llamas de color plata.**

Karina:te queda genial ^^

flora:si ^^

Laura:jaja gracias ahora tu karina ^^

karina:ok ^^** karina tenia un bikini de dos piezas color morado con lunares negros**

todas:te queda genial! ^^

karina:gracias ahora destiny

destiny:ok **destiny tenia un bikini de dos piezas color azul marino con olas dibujadas**

Laura:oh,yeay te queda genial

las demás:lo mismo decimos ^^

destiny:si,si ahora flora

flora:vale **flora tenia un bikini de color negro con rosas dibujadas color rojo sangre**

haruna:te queda muy bien

rika:con estos bikinis los chicos se caerán para atrás xD

shin:eso,eso xD

Laura:^^U bueno ahora alba

alba:hai!** Alba tenia un bikini color morado con corazones blancos**

aki:te queda genial ^^

alba:gracias ^^ ahora shin

shin:ok **shin llevaba un bikini color negro con...la palabras tortura escrita o_o**

todas: O.O

shin:que?

Laura:eh...bueno...ahora toko

toko:jeje ok **el bañador de toko era blanco con copos dibujados en azul**

todas:que bonito!

toko:jeje gracias ahora rika

rika:vais a alucinar ^^ **rika tenia un bañador rosa con lunares en blancos**

natsumi:si te queda bien ^^

rika:ya lo se xD ahora...haruna

haruna:va-vale pero no me queda muy bien

Laura:no digas estupideces ¬¬

haruna:h-hai ^^U **haruna tenia un bañador bastante sexy(**_**quiero ver la reacción de kido xD)**_**en **

**azul marino con unos toques en de color blanco**

shin:xD te queda genial pero...

Laura:a kido lo van a tener que meter en la cárcel para no matar a los que te miren xDD

haruna:ya...^^U bueno ahora aki ^^

aki:hai!**aki tenia un bañador verde lima que venia a juego con una cinta para el pelo verde**

Laura:aki!

Aki:di-dime

Laura:si endo no se da cuenta de que te ama le pego xD

todas: ^^U

aki:etto...ahora natsumi

natsumi:si,vale **natsumi tenia un bañador color rosa tirando para rojo con lazos negros **

**dibujados**

Laura:súper natsumi!y te digo lo mismo que a aki,si goengi no se da cuenta de que te ama le pego

xDDD

Laura:ahora kim ^^

kim:ok,**el bikini de kim era color dorado con flores de color plata**

todas:súper!

karina:quien queda?

Flora:queda...fuyuka

todas:*miran a fuyuka*

fuyuka:etto...

destiny:de esto nada, venga!

Fuyuka:vale...**fuyuka tenia un bañador color lila fuerte con estrellas negras**

alba:te queda genial!

Flora:eso,eso

shin:bueno pues ya hemos comprado mañana el partido ^^

todas:siiiiiii!y ganaremos!

_**que les parecio?espero que les gustase**_

_**y por favor manden**_

_**REVIEWSSSS!**_


	7. reacciones

_**REACCIONES**_

_**we aquí veran las reacciones de los chicos**_

_**por las chicas que aman lo se, se que deberia poner**_

_**el partido pero...me he quedado sin inspiracion**_

_**el caso escribo este, pero manden reviews ._.U me da depre si no,**_

_**el caso aquí el fic!**_

**Cuando las chicas volvieron del centro comercial,se dirigieron para la playa...**

fudo:tardan mucho tsk ¬¬

kido:son chicas es normal

Laura:ya estamos!

Karina:perdón por el retraso!

Fudo:ya era hora ¬¬

flora:nee nee-san no te enfades ^^

fudo:tsk

shin:vais a ver nuestros bañadores ^^

endo:bañadores?había que traer bañador?

Todos:*caída estilo anime*

Laura:^^U si...el caso ahora volvemos*se van todas*

**los chicos esperaron 15 minutos...**

midorikawa:encima de que no juego me aburro uf

hiroto:yo tampoco juego y por eso duermo xD

todos:*gota*

karina:ya estamos!

**Las chicas estaban en bikinis y todos estaban embobados **

rika:mi darling esta embobado xD

Laura:si... están todos embobados xD

shin:si,y miren como están:endo no para de mirar a aki,goengi a natsumi,fudo a haruna,kido a flora,

afuro a destiny,mark a alba,suzuno a karina, kazemaru a kim,ichinose a rika,tsunami a toko,tobitaka

a fuyuka y nagumo a Laura

Laura:y dylan a shin xD

todas:jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajajajajajaja(_**tres horas después xD)**_jajajajajajajajajajaja

shin:yasta ¬¬ oigan...kido esta matando a fudo...

Laura, haruna, flora:fudo!

flora:no!nee-san va a morir!

Laura:kido...

kido:*para de matarle y mira a Laura*di-dime?

Laura:deja...en paz...ah...FUDO!

kido:*escondido*h-hai

todos:da miedo O/O

shin:cuando quiere xD

Laura:bueno...pues *bosteza*que sueño...

las demás:*bostezan*lo mismo decimos(_**me da que es verdad eso del que el bostezo se contagia xD)**_

Laura:bueno...mañana haremos el partido...ahora nos vamos a dormir...buenas noches...

todas:sayo...buenas noches...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

los de inazuma:o.o se han dormido es nuestra oportunidad de...ESCAPAR!

Robots defensas:quietos inazuma, si se largan disparo, y les dejo sin virginidad xD

todos:*retroceden*nooooooooooooooooooooo T.T

las chicas:*soñando*bwuajajajajajajajajajaja...fastidiaos inazuma...soyonara matta ne...zzzzzzzzzz

xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *fin del sueño*xDDDD


	8. el partido

_**EL PARTIDO**_

Laura:*tomando el sol*

las demás:*tomando el sol*

fudo:oigan vamos a hacer el partido,o se van a quedar hay todo el santo día?

Flora:que si,que si lo que tu digas

karina:estamos tomando el sol,porque sabemos que ganaremos

alba:eso,eso

destiny:además ustedes vallan preparándose,porque les daremos...

shin:una paliza!

Todos:creídas ¬¬

kim:que si,pesados

Laura:bueno,vamos a empezar el partido

karina:si, venga

todos:al fin!

Laura:ok,chicas en posición

todas:hai!

**Las chicas no dieron ningún punto mientras los chicos llevaban 15 a 0(_lo pongo así para que _**

_**sea mas interesante xD)**_

fudo:jajajaja vamos a ganar

flora:claro, nee-san

kido:jajaja se nota que vamos a ganar

haruna:ya,ya

kazemaru:ya...pero vamos ganando!

Kim:kaze-kun no seas tan creído, anda

nagumo:vamos a ganar!

Laura:jeje,que logro ganar a unas chicas en un partido,vamos sois geniales*ironía*

suzuno:golpe bajo

karina:y que lo digas xD

alba:chicas ganamos ya o que?

Mark:si,claro eso querrías

destiny:oh por afrodit,vamos a ganar

terumi:si,claro...

shin:chicas...CAMON!

Dylan:oh,no copies xD

todas:a ganar!

**Las chicas sacaron, y en un visto y no visto, marcaron 40 puntos a 15 o.o**

todos:co-como!

pipiiiiiiiiiiiiii(se supone que es un silbato e.e)

todas:*mirada psicópata*chicos...

todos:*glup*

Laura:la primera orden es...

_**waaa lo corto aquí lo corto aquí queden se con la intriga**_

_**jajajajaja os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación ^^**_

_**espero que les gustase soyonara matta en!**_

_**por favor manden REVIEWSSS!**_


	9. las ordenes

_**LAS ORDENES**_

_**bueno...hemos ganado el partido!bwuajajaja el caso**_

_**si leyeron los capitulos dije que serian esclavos no?**_

_**Y que endo y kaze-kun deberian hacer**_

_**una escena de un video no?pues de eso trata este fic xD**_

_**pasen y lean y REVIEWS! O me suicido y no escribo mas e.e xD**_

_**sin mas el fic**_

Laura:bueno,bueno...en primero...

todas:endo y kazemaru!

los dos:nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo!

Fans endoxkaze:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiii

yaoistas:vengaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Los dos:que apoyo -.-U

Laura:bien,bien representaran la escena del titanic el de la mujer que esta con el hombre, y por

supuesto la chica sera...

todas:kazemaru!

Laura:si, eso mismo ^^U

los dos:vale...''por que!?''

todas:adelante!

**Kazemaru y endo hacen la escena a la perfección en mientras las chicas estaban llorando de **

**la emoción, las fans sangrando y las yaoistas pues...haciendo yaoi XD**

todas:vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa!

kazemaru:*sonrojado*que vergüenza...

endo:ni que lo digas...

Laura:bueno,la siguiente orden sera para...

shin:nagumo!

Laura:nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o!nagumo!

todas: o.o

Laura:etto...fue un...un lapsus ^^U

todas:si,si

Laura:que es verdad!

nagumo:bueno que he de hacer ''se preocupo por mi, bien!''

shin:bueno,nagumo la orden es...que te vistas de...kaito ^^

nagumo:no se, quien es ese u.u

shin:no importa...ahora lo sabrás

**shin le da a nagumo un traje de kaito...**

nagumo:me siento ridículo ¬¬

fans:*desangradas*

yaoistas:*hospitalizadas*

todas:*administrándolas litros de sangre*

pervertidos:*desangre por imágenes fuertes xD*

shin:bien ponte a cantar el príncipe de azul ^^

goengi:por que tu no te desangras?

shin:eh,ha fácil,yo al ser torturadora soy inmune a vosotros por muy bueno que estéis,aparte de eso

mi maestro de torturas_**(maestro de torturas? o_0)**_me hizo un entrenamiento especial para

antidesangres ^^

goengi:eso te lo has inventado,no?

Shin:pues no ^^

todos:o_ó _**(si se lo ha invitado pero shhhh xD)**_

shin:bueno nagumo canta ^^

nagumo:jamas ¬¬

shin:si lo haces...are que Laura se enamore de ti ^^_**(tengan en cuenta nosotras estamos sangrando**_

_**xD)**_

nagumo:lo are

todos:*caída estilo anime*

shin:pues venga

nagumo:ok

**nagumo empezó a cantar, al principio un poco desafinado, luego le cogió el tranquillo y la **

**canto súper bien**

fans yaoistas presentadoras:nagumoooooooooooo!yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!te

queremooooooos!

nagumo:gracias,gracias*se puso a saludar*

Laura:bueno,después de ver esta actuación...que estuvo genial ^^ nos despedimos mañana...

sera...la...OPERACION ENDAKI!_**(juntaremos a endo y aki XD)**_

karina:hasta aquí llegamos ^^

kim:mañana verán...

destiny:la operación...

alba:endaki!

Shin:así que...estesen preparados...

Laura:para la pareja del loco de fútbol y la gerente peliverde xD

todas:XDDDD

Laura:bueno,sin mas nos despedimos

todas:soyonara matta neeeeeee!

_**que les parecio?corto,largo,aburrido**_

_**entretenido?para matarme,para adorarme?**_

_**Jajaja diganlo con total confianza y manden**_

_**REVIEWS!**_


	10. operacion endaki

_**OPERACIÓN ENDAKI!**_

_**Nuevo capitulo ^^ el caso hoy juntaremos a endo y a aki viva el endaki!**_

_**no tengo nada en contra del endonatsu pero endo se tenia que quedar en aki e.e**_

_**bueno...sin mas adelante fic!**_

Laura:chicos a despertar!

Nagumo,midorikawa:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

todos:^^U

Laura:nagumo...despierta anda...

todos:O_O

nagumo:que...ya es de día?*se frota un ojo como niño chico*_**(kyaaaa que lindo!)**_

Laura:si...nagu-nyan ya es de día ^^

nagumo:ha...vale

shin:bueno...

karina:fue raro

destiny:solo raro?

Kim:fue MUY raro

alba:si...ahora a despertar a mido-kun ^^

todas:hai!

Shin:mido-kun venga despierta*lo dice sin usar la fuerza bruta o palabras traumatizantes xD*

todos:_**(doble O_O xD)**_

endo:q-qu-que o-os pa-pasa?da-dais mi-mi-miedo

todas:nada...jajajajaja ^^

todos*miedo*están muy raras

Laura:bueno...endo!

Endo:h-hai?

Laura:toma *le da dos entradas para el parque de atracciones*

endo:que hago con esto?

Todas:invita a aki!

Endo:h-hai

**endo invito a aki a ir al parque y por supuesto ella le dijo que si**

aki:endo-kun vamos a montar en la montaña rusa ^^

endo:claro!

**Endo y aki se montaron en la atracción...así siguieron en la noria en el tiovivo...etc**

Laura:genial...ahora al...

_**xD lo corto aquí bwuajajaa lo se soy mala**_

_**o a lo mejjor no xD no se o.o el caso mañana la conti**_

_**y manden reviews o me suicido y no vuelvo a escribir e.e me da la**_

_**depre T.T espero que les gustase soyonara matta neeee!**_


	11. operacion endaki2 comienzo goenatsu

_**OPERACION ENDAKI 2 Y EL COMIENZO DE GOENATSU!**_

_**Bueno se que fui mala deje un suspense**_

_**XDD el caso aquí les traigo la conti espero que disfruten ^-^**_

Laura:ahora...al...túnel del amor!

Todas:si!

karina:vamos a seguirles

kim:eso,eso

destiny:venga,que los perdemos!

Alba:corran!

**Las presentadoras y raimon corrieron hasta alcanzar a endo y aki_(el publico lo esta viendo,_**

_**gracias a unas cámaras que hay XD)**_

shin:están allí!

Laura:es verdad!

**Endo y aki suben al túnel del amor...**

endo:a-aki h-hay algo que siempre h-he que-querido de-decirte

aki:di-dime endo-kun

endo:aki tu m-me gus-gus...

todas:dilo!

endo:aki tu me gustas!

aki:oh,endo*le besa*

todas:yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

goengi:ya era hora jaja ^.^

shin:*susurrando*y el siguiente eres tu jeje

Laura:dejemos a la parejita XD

todas:eso,eso CX

**todos se van para el plato...**

Laura:bueno chicas...

karina:ahora toca...

destiny:juntar a...

kim:goengi y natsumi!

Shin:a los amargados no?XD

alba:si esos XDD

Laura:bueno pues ya los juntaremos bwuajajajaja

todas:bwuajajajajajajajajajaja hasta la proxima XDD

_**buenoooooo que les parecio?diganlo y manden reviews o muero**_

_**por cierto no me metan prisas examenes en esta semana u.u**_

_**asique o apruebo o me quitan todo y no puedo subir mas**_

_**fics hasta nochevieja XDD**_

_**espero que les gustase byeee!**_


	12. goenatsu!

_**GOENATSU!**_

_**Bueno que decirles?no se xD el caso conti de feliz san valentin**_

_**por favor pasen y lean espero que les guste ^^**_

Laura:a despertar!

Todos:jooooo

shin:ni jo ni nada

alba:eso,eso

karina:hoy vamos a...

destiny:juntar a...

kim:goengi y natsumi!

Todos:ha...

nagumo:que pereza u.u

Laura:andaaaaaaaaaa nagumoooooo por fiiiiiiiiii*ojos niña de 5 años*

nagumo:bu-bueno va-vale que remedio

todos:O_O

todas:xD

shin:buenooooo,venga vamos

todos/as:hai!

**Los del raimon y las presentadoras se fueron para la playa...**

Laura:haber playa echo,puesta de sol echa,queda...ha si,cuando se declare fuegos artificiales ^^

todos:como vais a hacer eso?

Shin:very easy ^^

todos:eing?

Laura:-.-' muy facil

todos:haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

shin:estúpidos

kim:bueno...haber cuando se declara

karina:eso,eso

destiny:son amargados de la vida ,se tarda su tiempo xD

alba:es verdad xDD

**pero las presentadoras se equivocaron por que cuando miraron hacia goengi y natsumi ellos se**

**estaban...besando O.o**

todos/as:WHAT?!

Shin:etto...fuegos artificiales!*lanza los fuegos*

natsumi:o mira goengi-kun

goengi:si es verdad es hermoso natsu-chi

shin:que cursis!

Todas:ha... que hermoso!

Todos:*celosos xD*

Laura:bueno...mañana...

_**wa corto aquí xD sorry xD okno o.o jjaja el caso mañana**_

_**subire creo no se e.e mi pagina va mal u.u**_

_**sayo!espero que les gustase!**_


	13. harutachi!

_**HARUTACHI!**_

_**Conti de feliz san valentin xD y...como no se que decir...pues**_

_**adelante fic!**_

_**Grabacion***_

_**diclaimer:inazuma eleven bla bla bla demonio!nagumo *¬*espera...quita esooooo!*fin***_

*sala de emparejamiento*

flora:bueno,que podemos hacer?

Kim:lo primero es emparejar a haruna y tachimukai, no?

Destiny:si, es verdad

alba:alguien,me dice como?

Tamiko:es verdad,kido esta siempre vigilándola...

Laura:de eso se encarga shin!

Todas:eh?

Shin:yo me encargo de kido...jeje*risa que da mas miedo que la niña del exorcista xD*

todas menos Laura:da miedoooooooo

laura:nah,no me digan?xD

shin:salgamos a despertar a los chicos

todas:sii!

**cuando las chicas salieron de la sala se fueron para la habitación de los chicos...**

kim:me encargo de kaze-kun

destiny:yo de afuru-kun ^^ y de hiro-chan_**(lo siento pero si mata a los monos me matan a mi XD)**_

alba:yo de marky ^^ y de dylan

flora:yo de kido y de mi nee-san

tamiko:yo de suzuno-chan y mido-kun

laura:y yo de nagu-nyan y tachi-kun_**(si dejo a shin al cargo me lo mata xD)**_

shin:yo de los demás

todas:hai!a despertarlos!

**todas despertaron a quienes querían de una forma tranquila y pacifica...quitando a shin claro,**

**ella los despertaba a: porrazos,golpetazos,sonido hiper fuerte...etc_(que maldad dios o.o)_**

los que los despertaron bien:buenos días!^^

los que les despertó shin:malos días ¬¬

shin:bah,no fue para tanto

todos:como que no?!

Shin:no me griten,o juro que acaban en el hospital ¬¬

todos:*con miedo*pe-perdón

karina:*susurrando*los chicos temen a shin ^^U

destiny:*susurrando*no me digas?

Alba:*susurrando*shin es el demonio en personificación ^^U

kim:*susurrando*creo que si

laura:*susurrando*por que susurramos?

Karina:*susurrando*pues..no se ._.U

todas:*gota anime*

laura:bueno,chicos hoy...juntaremos a haruna y a tachimukai! Pero antes...POLICIA!,FUERZAS

DEL EJERCITO!,LA MARINA!...etc AMARREN A KIDO!

**de repente sale de a saber donde la policía las fuerzas del ejercito,la marina...etc y,ponen **

**una celda con rayos lasers,indestructible,con miles de cosas mas que nadie sabia y encierran a **

**kido_(creo que me pase, no?)_**

todos/as:O.O

laura y shin:es por precaución ^^ no queremos que tachi muera ^^

todos/as:vaaaaaaaaaaaale

laura:bueno,vamos a juntar a haruna y tachimukai!

todos/as:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiii!

**todos se fueron a vigilar a haruna y a tachimukai para ver que hacian y hasta se dividieron en**

**grupos...los grupos eran así:1º endo,kazemaru,kim y fubuky. 2ºnagumo,suzuno,karina,laura**

**3º midorikawa,hiroto,mark,alba 4º afuro,destiny,sakuma,genda 5ºdylan,shin,fudo,flora_(creo _**

_**que no me dejo nadie si así lo siento)**_

laura:grupo 1 contesta ven a la pareja?cambio

grupo 1:aquí en el estanque del norte_**(están en un parque ok?)**_no vemos a la pareja corto

laura:de acuerdo cambio y cierro_**(xD parece de espías...aunque...les estamos espiando ._.U)**_

nagumo:donde estarán?

laura:no se...

karina:sigamos buscando

suzuno:eso

**los grupos siguieron buscando a la pareja cuando de pronto...**

laura:pero que?

kim:como nos reunimos todos?

Destiny:ni idea...

flora:hay que buscarlos

alba:es verdad...esperen miren!debajo del cerezo!

Todos:eh?

**Todos miraron hacia el lugar señalado y vieron a haruna y a tachimukai...besándose?!**

Todos:que?como,cuando,donde,porque queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!

Laura:etto...haruna-chan...como es que...tu y tachi ya saben ^^U

haruna:ha,bueno, la verdad es que estamos hablando y de repente unos chicos nos estaban acosando

entonces tachi...

FLAS BACK*

**haruna y tachimukai estaban paseando cuando de pronto unos chicos se les acercaron...**

chico 1:hola hermosura,que te parece si te vienes con nosotros?

Haruna:no,gracias

chico 2:oh,venga ya,que vas a hacer con este crío eh?*la coge de la muñeca*

haruna:ha!me haces daño*llorando*

tachimukai:dejala!

Chico 1:que vas a hacernos,eh?

Tachimukai:he dicho que...la...sueltes!*le pega*

chico 1:maldito...*sangrando*

chico 2:vámonos

chico 1:ya te enteraras mocoso*se van*

tachimukai:haruna-chan estas bien?

Haruna:*sonrojada*s-si tachi-kun

tachimukai:oh me alegro ^^

haruna:tachimukai...

tachimukai:dime

haruna:porque...porque me protegiste?

Tachimukai:*nervioso*p-por que bu-bueno -tu e-eres m-mi ami-amiga y a-ademas...

haruna:ademas?

Tachimukai:y-yo t-te a-a-amo!*la besa*

haruna:*corresponde* y-yo ta-tambien*llorando*

tachimukai:quieres ser mi novia?

Haruna:claro que si!

FIN FLAS BACK*

haruna:y así es como sucedió ^^

todas:ha...que hermoso...

todos:*celosos*

laura:bueno...pues volvamos al estudio...haruna tachimukai les doy el día libre xD

los dos:arigatou laura-chan ^^

laura:de nada^^

**todos se fueron para el estudio...**

*sala de emparejamiento*

karina:cual es la siguiente?

Kim:ichinose y rika?

Flora:creo que si

alba:tu que dices laura?

Laura:si!la siguiente pareja sera el ichirika!

Shin:eso,eso!

Todas:ichinose y rika os juntaremos!siiiiiiiiii!

_**lo se fue largo xD pero la ocasión lo merecia xD**_

_**el caso en el proximo capitulo el ichirika!**_

_**Manden reviews o si no les dejo aquí y me doy una vacaciones**_

_**hacia canarias XD y no hago conti wew XD sayo!manden reviews!**_


	14. ichirika

_**ICHIRIKA!**_

_**Aquí la conti de feliz san valentín pareja:**_

_**ichirika xD espero que les guste plis reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer:inazuma bla bla bla adelante fic!**_

**Después de haber juntado a endo y aki,goengi y natsumi y haruna con tachimukai...quedaban ichinose y rika y **

**ulvida y hiroto...pero en este caso juntaremos a ichinose y rika!**

*Salón de videojuegos*

karina:no deberiamos juntar a ichinose y a rika?

Destiny:si...

alba:pero cansa...

kim:es verdad...

shin:oigan y laura?

Todas:ni idea...

**de repente la puerta se abre de golpe...**

laura:chicas!en pie!

Todas:*se levantan*h-hai!

Laura:hoy sera el ichirika!

todas:siiii!

laura:pero...les daré el día libre ^^

todas:comooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo?!

laura:lo que oyeron solo me llevare a nagumo ^^

karina:pero...

laura:pero nada,tienen el día libre,pueden torturar a los chicos ^^

shin:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Todas:*gota*

laura:bueno...el caso me voy*se va*

destiny:se fue...

kim:que chica ._.U

shin:bah,me voy a torturar a los chicos xD

todas:O.O

shin:xD

**las presentadoras se fueron a torturar?sobre todo shin xD el caso en mientras ellas torturaban laura y nagumo **

**estaban observando la cita de rika e ichinose...**

nagumo:oye...por que me dijiste que te acompañase?

Laura:*sonrojada*eh...bueno...por que...por que...por que si!no te he de explicar nada!

Nagumo:valeeeeeeee

laura:''por poco me descubre uf''

nagumo:''conseguiré el corazón de laura''

**mientras tanto con ichinose y rika...**

rika:oh,cariñin te quiero tanto!*se agarra a su brazo derecho*

ichinose:*la coge del mentón*y...yo tambien*la besa*

rika:*se sorprende*ichinose...que?

Ichinose:jaja que pasa?ya no me amas?

Rika:claro que si cariñin!

**en mientras con nagumo y laura...**

nagumo:ya son novios?

Laura:sii!*le abraza inconscientemente*

nagumo:*rojo*

laura:*se da cuenta de lo que hace*o.o *roja*p-pe-perdón

nagumo:n-no tran-tranquila''jope y yo que queria seguir abrazado a ella u.u''

laura:bueno nuestro trabajo ha terminado,vamonos

nagumo:ok

**nagumo y laura vuelven para el estudio...**

laura:chicos/as

todos/as:dinos

nagumo:la pareja ichirika...

laura:ya esta juntada!

todos/as:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiii!

Laura:la próxima pareja sera hiroulvi xD

todas:xD

_**buenoo que les parecio?manden reviews ^^**_

_**hay nagumo tuve mi momento xD sayo!manden reviews! y lo siento se  
**_

_**que fue corto pero...no doy para mas xD  
**_


	15. el¿nacimiento de hiroulvi?

_**EL...¿NACIMIENTO DE HIROULVI?**_

_**Bueno...ultimo chapter de feliz san velentin osea**_

_**esta es la ultima pareja de inazuma luego juntare a las presentadoras**_

_**(yo incluida xD)con sus...amores?si eso y are un especial**_

_**solo les dire...se imaginan a inazuma bebes?xD pues de ahi imaginen xD**_

_**espero que les gustee!**_

**era de noche...para ser exactos las 3 de la mañana...todos dormían plácidamente excepto...**

**nuestros protagonistas hiroto y ulvida...y laura al notar esto..despertó a karina, a nagumo, a **

**suzuno..._(basada en la canción entre la playa ella y yo)_**

laura:karina,suzuno,nagumo despierten rápido

nagumo:um...5 minutos mas...

suzuno:helado...

karina:suzuno...

laura: ._.U oh,vale...*les pega a suzuno y nagumo*

los dos:hauuuu!por que hiciste eso?

Laura:callen

los dos:vale...

laura:karina...despierta...

karina:suzuno...

laura: -.-U vale...karina!suzuno tiene novia!

Karina:*se despierta*como?!

Laura:uf,ya despertaste

karina:eh,me has mentido?

Laura:si

karina:mala T.T

laura:siganme los tres

los tres:vale...

nagumo:pero...a donde?

Laura:a vigilar a hiroto y a ulvida

suzuno:por?

Karina:no están en sus cuartos!

Laura:ya lo se,por eso les desperté

karina:donde podrían estar?

Laura:um...vamos a la playa!

Nagumo:y que harían hay?

Las dos:fácil,para citas en la noche,lo mas romántico del universo, es una noche junto a tu pareja en

la playa junto el mar, las estrellas,la arena suave...ahhh...

los dos: O.o de donde saben eso?

Las dos:queremos tener una noche así con los chicos que amamos...

los dos:ha...vale?

Laura:bueno,dejemos la charla para luego,vamos a la playa!

Los tres:si!

**Los cuatro se dirigieron hacía la playa...**

karina:miren!allí!

Laura:son hiroto y ulvida!

Nagumo:si...

suzuno:que harán?

Laura:no lo se,pero...

karina:esto se merece...

las dos:musica de fondo!

Los dos:WHAT?!

**De repente karina y laura sacan un portátil de quien sabe donde,y suena la canción de entre la playa ella y yo_(quiero una noche así con nagumo!T.T)(nota:escucharla mientras leen,si quieren _**

_**xD)**_

ulvida:hiroto...es maravillosa esta noche...

hiroto:no tanto como tu...

ulvida:eh?que dijiste*sonrojada*

hiroto:ulvida...desde que nos conocimos...te amo...y siempre te amaré

**en unos arbustos que había por ahí...**

laura:que romántico...

karina:ni que lo digas...

las dos:ha...

los dos: *celosos*

**volviendo con hiroto y ulvida...**

hiroto:dime ulvida...tu...tu sientes algo por mi?

Ulvida:hiroto...yo...yo...también te amo!

**En ese momento las presentadoras estaban de los nervios...**

nagumo:que les pasa?

Suzuno:ni idea

las dos:venga,venga,venga!besala!vengaaaaa!

Los dos: ^^U

**volvemos con hiroto y ulvida...**

hiroto:entonces...querrías tu...reina yagami ser mi novia?*se arrodilla como todo un caballero*

ulvida:claro que si, hiroto!*le besa*

hiroto:*corresponde*te amo

ulvida:y yo...

**en los arbustos...**

las dos:yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!que hermoso!ha...

nagumo:no esta mal *sonrisa arrogante*

suzuno:sabia que hiroto era caballeroso pero...no tanto

laura:bueno...al menos quedan chicos decentes en el mundo

karina:eso,eso

los dos:que os pasa?

Las dos:nada...''que queremos algo así con vosotros T.T''

laura:bueno,dejemos a estos dos a lo suyo xD vámonos

karina:eso,eso xD

nagumo:dais...

suzuno:miedo...

las dos:lo sabemos xD

**los cuatro se fueron pues era las 4 de la mañana y dejaron a hiroto y ulvida pues...a lo suyo xD**

las dos:buenas noches chicos*bostezan*

los dos:buenas noches

nagumo:laura...

laura:dime

nagumo*le da un beso en la mejilla*buenas noches ^^*se va corriendo*

laura: O/O etto...ka-karina m-me vo-voy lle-llendo ok?ch-chao*se va*

karina:jajaja

suzuno:karina...

karina:eh,si?dime suzu-kun ^^

suzuno:bu-buenas no-noches*hace lo mismo que nagumo*adiós ^^*se va pero a paso normal*

karina:*shock temporal*

karina:suzuno...me...beso!kyaaa*grito fangirl xD*buenas noches suzuno...

**todos se fueron a dormir pues mañana seria otro día...de juntar parejas xD**

_**bueno...que les pareció?bueno,malo,horrible,genial etc...plis**_

_**manden reviews!que no pido tanto!si no mandan no hago conti ._.U xD sayo!**_


	16. especial inazuma!

_**ESPECIAL INAZUMA!**_

_**Bueno...les doy un adelanto:**_

_**la loca de shin estuvo haciendo experimentos y en uno de ellos...**_

_**todos los de inazuma acaban convertidos en...bebes!**_

_**Por eso...nosotras nos encargaremos de ellos!pasen y lean y si,esta raro pero...**_

_**soy así xD y a mucha honra jaja pasen y lean!**_

**Cuando todas las parejas se habían formado...shin estuvo en el laboratorio_(si hay laboratorio xD)_y no salio de **

**hay en 2 días para ser exactos y cuando ya salio...algo ocurrió... de repente... se escucho un... BOOM!**

Destiny:que paso?

Karina:ni idea...

alba:me han despertado -.-U

kim:yo estaba tan tranquila escuchando musica y escuché un BOOM!

Laura:ya...

karina:tu sabes que ha pasado?

Laura:pues...pues no...y los del raimon?

Destiny:ni idea

laura:vamos a buscarlos

todas:hai!

**Todas fueron a buscar a los chicos en ese momento...**

shin:maldiciones... cof cof me ha explotado en toda la cara -.-U

laura:que demonios hiciste?

Shin:nada...solo que...

todas:que?

Shin:los chicos...ahora son bebes ._.U

todas:como?!

Shin:jeje ^^U vengan y lo sabrán

todas:*temiéndose lo peor*vale...

**shin llevo a todas hacia el comedor principal y allí...vieron algo que para algunos seria la cosa mas linda del **

**universo pero para ellas era una autentica catástrofe...**

karina:shin...

destiny:que...

alba:demonios...

kim:has...

laura:hecho!

Shin:y-yo pe-perdón jeje ^^U pero...no me digan que no están monos ^^U

**lo que las chicas estaban presenciando era nada mas y nada menos que...a los chicos del raimon...CONVERTIDOS **

**EN BEBES!_(una cosa tienen su memoria pero tiene aspecto de _**_**bebe y nosotras no lo sabíamos por que...shin no **_

_**lo dijo -.-' ahora verán por que lo digo xD)**_

Todas:como,cuando,donde,porque...shin!

shin:xDD

karina:bueno...pero estan muy lindos...

todas:si...

laura:sois un caso perdido -.-'

shin:mira laura

laura:que?

Shin:mira*tenia a nagumo bebe en brazos*

laura:*lo coge*kyaaaaa que lindoooo!hay nagu-kun nagu-kun *O*

karina:y suzu-kun kyaaaaa que hermoso!

Alba:y marky que lindo es!

Destiny:mira, afuro es un ángel caído del cielo kyaaaaa!

Kim:y kaze-chan también haaaaa!

Flora:miren a fudo que lindo esta mi nee-san!

Shin:por kami kami ^^U

laura:haber,yo me encargo de nagumo y midorikawa,karina de suzuno y fubuky,destiny de afuro, ulvida de hiroto,natsumi de

goengi,aki de endo,haruna de tachimukai ,flora de fudo y kido,rika de ichinose,toko de tsunami,alba de mark y dylan y creo que

eso es todo no?

Karina:creo yo que si...

shin:entonces yo me encargo de los demás ^^

los demas:gugu ga!(traducción:no,no, por favor!)

todas:^^U

laura:bueno...nagumo midorikawa ustedes se vienen conmigo ^^

los dos:gugu ^^(traducción:hai!)

**las chicas se fueron cada una con los que les habían tocado...**

karina:''que suerte tengo a suzuno!''

**en otro lado...**

kim:''súper tengo a kaze-chan ^^''

**así estuvieron todo el día...pensando que que suerte habían tenido...pero con laura...**

laura:jaja que lindos sois ^^

nagumo:gugu ^^(traducción:ya lo se)

midorikawa:gugu ¬¬(traducción:creído ¬¬)

nagumo:guguguguga ¬¬*(traducción:callate estúpido helado de pistacho ¬¬*)

midorikawa:buaaaaah

laura:oh mido-kun*le coge en brazos*yasta peque...

nagumo:*celoso*gugu(traducción:maldito seas)

midorikawa:gugugaguga(traducción:para que no me vuelvas a insultar jeje)

laura:anda mido-kun ...duerme, duerme,la noche llego...las estrellas aparecieron...por eso...duermete ya...

midorikawa:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

nagumo:gugu(traducción:que bien canta)

laura:jaja ya se durmió *se pone al lado de nagumo*

nagumo:*rojo*

laura:hay...nagumo...jeje...si...si tu supieras...

nagumo:''si yo supiera que?''

laura:si...supieras que...que...te...te amo... jooo no me atrevo a decírselo T.T

nagumo:*sorprendido*''de veras me amas?''

laura:jo...no soy capaz de decírtelo...

**por muy extraño que parezca paso lo mismo con las demás dijeron que los querían que si los amaban etc...**

_**buenooooo hasta aquí el capitulo xD espero que les gustase!**_

_**Lo se un poco cutre pero...estoy sin ideas**_

_**xD hasta la proxima!**_


	17. alba y mark!

_**ALBA Y MARK!**_

_**Buenoooo aquí empiezan las parejas xD presentadoras**_

_**por los chicos xD espero que les guste adelante!**_

Laura:jeje hoy juntaremos a alba con mark jeje

todas:bwuajajajajajajaja

**alba y mark estaban limpiando cuando de pronto...**

mark:bueno,ya hemos acabado...jeje salgamos

**pero,la puerta estaba cerrada...bueno cerrada por decirlo así, por que en verdad las demás pusieron **

**palas,maderas,sillas todo lo que se puedan imaginar para que no salieran ^.^'**

shin:jeje ahora tendrán que enamorarse...

kim:o besarse xD

laura:bueno... la fase 1 ya esta echa ahora la fase 2

todas: si!

**todas se fueron para el comedor...**

laura:haber hay que preparar un mini banquete, ok?

Todas:hai!

**Prepararon el banquete en mientras con alba y mark...**

alba:genial,nos quedamos encerrados ¬¬

mark:ya...esto...alba...

alba:dime

mark:a ti...a ti te gusta alguien?

Alba:*sonrojada*s-si,y a ti?

Mark:si

alba:y...quien es?

Mark:pues...*acercándose mas a ella*es...

alba:s-si?

Mark:*la besa*tu

alba:ma-mark...

mark:tu...tu me quieres?

Alba:claro que si!*le besa*

mark:pues...querrías ser mi novia?

Alba:por supuesto!

**De repente las puertas se abren...**

los dos:eh?

Shin:por favor acompañarme ^^

los dos:cla-claro

**mark, alba, y shin se dirigieron hacía el comedor...**

alba:que oscuridad...

mark:es verdad

shin:1...2...3!

todos/as:sorpresa!

Alba:pero que?

Laura:felicidades parejita*mirada picara*

nagumo:fiuuu fiuuuuu

laura:jeje

kim:enhorabuena!

Alba:gra-gracias *sonrojada*

karina:oigan tenemos un banquete así que a...comer!

Todos:siiiiii!

**La fiesta era muy animada sus chistes, alguna que otra broma,nagumo y laura siempre cantando: esa parejita **

**ya era hora oe oe !etc... **

laura:estuvo perfect ^^ la proxima pareja sera...flora y kido jejje

todas:jajajajajajaaj

_**bueno que les parecio?**_

_**Diganlo con total confianza xD**_

_**espero que les gustase *O* xD sayo!y por fiiis reviews!hasta la proxima!**_


	18. flora y kido!

_**FLORA Y KIDO!**_

_**Aquí les traigo la conti de feliz san valentin lean y disfruten!**_

**Flora iba por las calles de inazuma...cuando de repente llego a un campo de fútbol...**

flora:anda,jeje llegue a un campo ^^U

kido:anda,hola flora ^^

flora:ho-hola kido-kun ^^

kido:oye,si eres hermana de fudo,has de saber jugar fútbol,no?

Flora:jaja claro ^^ soy mejor que el

kido:que te parece si jugamos un rato?

Flora:jeje,claro pero que sepas que también soy una gran estratega,y no te dejare ganar

kido:lo mismo te digo

**kido y flora fueron hacía el campo...**

kido:el reto consta, de que el primero que meta gol ganara

flora:de acuerdo

kido:lista?

Flora:nací lista

**flora y kido se intentaron quitar el balón, el uno al otro de mil formas,pero como buenos estrategas que eran, no **

**debían dejar que su oponente le quitara el balón...**

kido:*cansado*eres...eres buena...

flora:*cansada*tu..tu tampoco lo haces mal

kido:ya...pero no cantes victoria

flora:lo mismo digo

**en ese momento el balón se eleva en el aire los dos saltan pero...**

flora:pienso cogerla

kido:no si lo hago yo antes

**pero los dos,debido al cansancio calcularon mal y...cayeron uno encima del otro para ser exactos, kido sobre **

**flora**

kido:*rojo*per-perdón

flora:*roja*tran-tranquilo h-ha si-sido un accidente

kido:s-si...

**y unos chicos que pasaban por ahí les dicen...**

chico 1:ehhhhhhhh!parejita,eso en privado

chico 2:os amaís mucho,se ve,pero eso en privado

flora:callaos!

Chico 1:vámonos necesitan intimidad

chico 2:si,si*se van*

**kido y flora se levantaron...**

flora:serán imbéciles ¬¬

kido:es verdad...pero...

flora:pero?

Kido:hay...una persona que me gusta mucho

flora:y...quien es?

Kido:es...*acercándose a ella*

flora:s-si?

**Cuando se iban a besar, en el estudio...**

todas:kyaaaaaaaaaa!beso, beso, beso!

fudo:ese va a ser mi cuñado?¬¬

nagumo:jajajaja me imagino las cenas familiares jajaja

laura:nagumo-kun no piques anda ^^U

nagumo:vale...

suzuno:jajaja

todos:suzuno se río! O.O *flipando*

shin:no es para tanto u.u

suzuno:eso...

karina:suzuno...

suzuno:dime

karina:te ves muy lindo sonriendo *lo dice sonrojada*

suzuno: gracias karina-chan ^^

karina:de na-nada

laura:eh,dejen eso para luego,hay que ver que pasa

todos/as:eso, eso

karina y suzuno:vale -.-U

**volviendo con kido y flora...**

kido:eres...tu*la besa*

flora:*sorprendida*y-yo?

Kido:si,y tu...sientes algo por mi?

Flora:claro que si,kido-kun!

**En el estudio...**

todas:kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa se besaron, wachiiiii!

nagumo:que ilusion ^^U

laura:claro que si,nagumo-kun!*le abraza*yupii una nueva parejaa!

nagumo:*rojo*s-si jeje

**volviendo con kido y flora...**

kido:bueno,flora,querrías ser mi novia?

Flora:por supuesto!

**En el estudio...**

laura:*llamando a alguien*como?!es imposible que eso valga tanto dinero,pero...no,es que... grrrrr vallase a la mierda, tu puta

madre!*fin de la llamada*

todos:que paso?

Laura:que,que paso?!

Todos:*con miedo*s-si

laura:dicen que las mini cámaras que puse para espiar a flora y kido valen 300000000000 $

todos:o.O

nagumo:tanto?

Laura:si...buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no tengo tanto dineroooooo solo tengo 3000000000 T.T

nagumo:laura-chan...

laura:dime

nagumo:eso es poco!?

Laura:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

nagumo:pues no quiero saber cuando te toque la primitiva -.-U

laura:buaaaaaaaa

nagumo:por que lloras ahora?

Laura:no lo seeeeeeee!

todos:*caída estilo anime*

nagumo:laura-chan estate tranquila andaaaaaaa

laura:si tu lo dices,lo aré ^^

todos:*gota*

shin:bueno...la próxima pareja sera...destiny y afuro jeje

todas:bwuajajajaja

todos:dan miedooooo!

Todas:lo sabemos xD

_**bueno que les parecio?manden reviews sayo!en el próximo cap destiny x afuro**_

_**kawaiii!xDD sayo!**_


	19. afuro y destiny!

_**AFURO Y DESTINY!**_

_**Siento el retraso xD es que...me he creado una cuenta en youtube y la verdad,es que engancha xD el caso aquí **_

_**les traigo la conti. por cierto Tobiteru-san me encantaría meterte pero no puedo, además de que las parejas ya **_

_**están organizadas, me haría un lío metiéndote ahora, sorry,lo que puedo hacer es meterte en uno de navidad **_

_**que voy a hacer,solo eso, en este no te puedo meter, eso va para todos mis lectores ^^ pero...esperen a que lo **_

_**haga,si?jeje por cierto gracias,por lo de que se repite lo de las citas el final xD no me di cuenta,y gracias por leer **_

_**mis fics es un honor que tu y todos los demás se quiten su tiempo y lean mis locuras xD bueno no me enrollo, **_

_**mas comiencen a leer!**_

**Era una mañana muy tranquila...demasiado tranquila para algunos...**

destiny:que demonios pasa esta mañana?!no se escucha ni siquiera un coche ¬¬

afuro:por que te molesta esta tranquilidad?

Destiny:ah?por que no estoy acostumbrada...

afuro:entiendo...

destiny:y tu que haces despierto?

Afuro:y tu?

Destiny:eh...esto...pues...

afuro:tocada

destiny:jaja,si creo que si ^^

afuro:oye,te parece si vamos al río?

Destiny:tu...y yo?

Afuro:no te apetece?

Destiny:eh?no,no,claro que me apetece ^^U

afuro:pues vamos ^^

**afuro y destiny se fueron hacía el río...pero en el cuarto de laura...**

laura:*con un portátil*al río eh?

Karina:que miras?

Laura:ha!de donde saliste?

Karina:eh...las chicas dormimos en la misma habitación

laura:ha,si...es verdad ^-^U

karina:*gota anime*

laura:bueno...pues...que?

Karina:*caída anime*nada,nada

laura:ha,pues vale

kim:ustedes para hacer una comedia,eh?

Las dos:ya ves...xD

alba: -.-U

laura:esto...si me disculpan...*se va*

todas:esta muuuuuuuuy rara

**laura fue por los pasillos pensando una forma de juntar a afuro y destiny...cuando se choco con cierto pelirrojo **

**de ojos ámbar_(casualidad?)_**

laura:haaauuuuu

nagumo:eso digo yo

laura:nagumo!

Nagumo:laura

**se formo un silencio sepulcral... _(xD)_**

nagumo:etto...estas bien?

laura:s-si

nagumo:*ve el portátil*que miras?

Laura:*mira de un lado a otro*ven

nagumo:a...adonde?

Laura:tu sígueme*le coge de la mano*

nagumo:*rojo*va-vale

**nagumo y laura se fueron hacia el patio trasero del estudio..._(y ustedes dirán: joder que grande _**_**es el estudio **_

_**no?y yo digo:es mi imaginación,así que, si xD)**_

laura:aquí...mira*le enseña el portátil*

nagumo:son...destiny y afuro?

Laura:exacto!

Nagumo:y...

laura:no lo pillas?

Nagumo:eh...pues no

laura:*caída anime*pues...lo que quiero decir...es que...hay que juntar a esos dos!

**Laura de lo emocionada que estaba se levanto de un salto,saben que la emoción es la causa de las**

**caídas,no?bien,pues ella de lo alocada que es,se callo encima de nagumo al saltar_(Yo:quien _**_**escribe esto?! **_

_**Nagumo:tu Yo:ha... Nagumo: -.-U Yo:pues he de hacerlo mas a menudo xD Nagumo:estas loca Yo: D: buaaa **_

_**nagumo no me quiere T.T Nagumo:eh...esto... Yo:picaste! Nagumo:volvamos con la historia, anda Yo:hai!)**_

los dos:*rojos*

laura:esto...lo siento

nagumo:na-nada,tranquila

laura:jeje ^^U*se quita de encima*

nagumo:bu-bueno...vamos a ver a esos dos

laura:s-si

**laura y nagumo se pusieron los dos a ver por la pantalla del ordenador, mientras con destiny y afuro...**

afuro:ya hemos llegado ^^

destiny:wuau...

afuro:te gusta?

Destiny:si!me encanta!

Afuro:te gustan los helados?

Destiny:eh?si,claro ^^

afuro:ok,espera aquí

destiny:hai

**afuro se fue y al rato volvió con dos helados,uno de vainilla y otro de fresa**

afuro:toma*le da un helado*

destiny:*sonrojada*gra-gracias ^^

afuro:jeje,de nada,espero que te guste

destiny:si!me encanta el fresa!

Afuro:jaja me alegro ^^

destiny:esto...afuro-kun...

afuro:dime

destiny:porque...porque me invitaste a venir al río?

Afuro:esto...bueno el caso

destiny:el caso?

Afuro:no se como decirte esto

destiny:dilo sin mas ^^

afuro:bu-bueno vale *coge aire* destiny me gustas,te gusto yo a ti?*lo dice súper rápido*

destiny:que?no me entere ^^U

afuro:que...me gustas,te gusto yo a ti?

Destiny:co-como?

Afuro:que me gustas

destiny:no ya...si me entere...pero,¿de verdad?

Afuro:por todos los ángeles del cielo,te amo ^^

destiny: y...yo también afuro ^^

afuro: querrías,tu estar conmigo?tu alma, tu vida, y tu corazón, unidos junto el mio?

Destiny:por supuesto!

Afuro:entonces...cierra los ojos

destiny:va-vale*cierra los ojos*

**afuro se fue acercando lentamente a destiny...y en ese momento con nagumo y laura...**

laura:venga!

nagumo:te va a dar un hamacuco ^^U

laura:lo se!

Nagumo:sigamos viendo

laura:si!

**Afuro se fue acercando a destiny lentamente hasta que la beso**

afuro:te amo destiny

destiny: y yo afuro-kun ^^

**con nagumo y laura...**

laura:oleeeeeeeeeeeeee!la besooooo,la besoooo!

nagumo:^^U

karina:yupiiiiiiiiii!

todas:shhhhhhhhhhh

los dos:eh?

Laura:ustedes!que hacen aquí?

Karina:eh...bueno...no podíamos perdernos el beso ^^U

nagumo:vamos,un cotilleo,no?

Kim:mas menos xD

laura:bueno...da igual,lo importante es que se besaron!

Todas:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiii!

shin:y mañana...

karina:sera...

alba:la pareja...

laura:de...KIM Y KAZEMARU!

kim:me temo lo peor

laura:por?T.T

kim:nada,nada

laura:ok xD

todas:hasta la proxima!

Nagumo:antes de terminar,una pregunta

laura:dispara

nagumo:por que les gusta tanto meterse en la vida de los demás?

Todas:*pensativas*pues...

nagumo:no tienen ni idea verdad?

Todas:si,mas o menos XD

nagumo:pues,vale

laura:bueno,ahora si,adiooooooooos!

Todas:soyonara matta neeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

nagumo:que dios se apiade de kim xD

kim:que maldad T.T

laura:he dicho...ADIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOS!

Los dos:sayo!

_**Bueno que les parecio?espero que les gustase xD y repito no puedo meter mas gente a la historia hare uno de **_

_**navidad parejas,besos de todo,pero subcribasen en el primer cap que si no,no les podre meter xD bueno hasta la **_

_**proxima!**_


	20. kim y kazemaru!

_**KIM Y KAZEMARU!**_

_**Siento el retraso,y...bueno,no se que decirles ._.U pasen y lean**_

**era una noche tranquila,y una chica paseaba por las solitarias calles de inazuma...**

kim:es muy tarde,sera mejor que regrese...

kazemaru:kim!espera

kim:kazemaru?

Kazemaru:si ^^ oye,quieres dar una vuelta?

Kim:pero es muy tarde...

kazemaru:sera un rato ^^

kim:bueno,de acuerdo

kazemaru:genial ^^ ven,vamos a un sitio

kim:esto...vale

**kazemaru y kim se dirigieron hacia un mirador...pero en mientras con laura...**

laura:che romantico!

Karina:que dices?

Laura:nulla,nulla

karina:eh...?

laura:andare a dormire ^^

karina:que me valla a dormir?

Laura:wi

karina:va...le?*se va confusa*

laura:uf,por poco

nagumo:hablas italiano?

Laura:ha!

Nagumo:jeje,lo siento ^^U

laura:-.-U sabes el mirador de la torre?

Nagumo:si,porque?

Laura:mira

nagumo:ok

**laura y nagumo se pusieron a mirar los dos por la pantalla del ordenador,y las demás presentadoras hacían lo **

**mismo pero con una televisión de 50 pulgadas con kazemaru y kim..._(suena la musica de rin kagamine paper _**

**_plane)_**

kim:es hermoso...

kazemaru:jaja,sabía que te gustaría ^^

kim:kazemaru...

kazemaru:dime

kim:sabes...que si tu fuésemos novios...jamas podríamos estar juntos,verdad?

Kazemaru: por que dices eso?

Kim:por que...cuando esto acabe ya no podremos volver a vernos,pues nosotras volveremos a nuestras ciudades,y ustedes a

las vuestras...y solo podríamos hablar por cartas...no?

kazemaru:kim...de seguro,puede eso ocurrir,pero...si ocurriese,quiero pedirte una petición...

kim:cual?

Kazemaru:querrías ser mi novia?

Kim:yo...acepto!

Kazemaru:genial!

Kim:sabes?me enamore de ti desde que te vi...

kazemaru:ya somos dos,pero,si lo de las cartas ocurriese...mi corazón sería feliz,pero oiría a mi padre repetir, que lo nuestro no

debería existir...

kim:jaja,de seguro el mio igual,pero,renunciar a ti, eso...

los dos:jamas

kazemaru:pues...amar no es prohibición

kim:es verdad

kazemaru:y yo aria todo lo posible por verte una vez mas

kim:kazemaru,te amo

kazemaru:y yo kim

**en ese momento kim y kazemaru se besaron,un beso corto,pero lleno de amor y sinceridad...**

**en el estudio...**

laura: *-* que hermoso!

Nagumo:valla,valla

laura:que lindos son...

**con karina y las otras...**

karina:hermosoooooo!

todas:siiiiiiiii!

**con laura y nagumo...**

laura:es súper romántico!

nagumo:si...espera,esa no es shin?

Laura:anda,que hace en el mirador junto a kim y kazemaru?

nagumo:no tiene una cámara de vídeo?

Laura:si...que estará haciendo?

**Volviendo con kazemaru kim...**

shin:jeje,ya lo tengo jeje*cara de loca*

kim:vamos al estudio?

Kazemaru:claro ^^

**kazemaru y kim se fueron para el estudio...pero, y shin?**

Shin:ya...lo tengo...

_**bueno que les pareció?bueno,malo,cursi,horrible etc...**_

_**se preguntaran,que hará shin?pues...se siente!no les puedo decir,lo sabrán mas adelante**_

_**bueno,eso si mandan reviews e.e si no,no haré conti y voy enserio xD sayo!**_


	21. karina love suzuno!

_**KARINA LOVE SUZUNO!**_

_**Bueno,aquí les traigo la conti,y por lo visto les gusto que alegría!así que,este fic sera mejor(o eso intentare **_

_**hacer xD)y la mayoría querrá saber que trama shin...pues...lo siento!pero se sabrá cuando todas las parejas **_

_**estén unidas así que deberán esperar, sorry!ahora,adelante el fic!  
**_

**Karina estaba en la playa,contemplando la puesta de sol...**

karina:es hermosa...lastima que no la pueda compartir

suzuno:ola karina-chan

karina:su-suzuno...

suzuno:que haces aquí?

Karina:pues...la verdad,quería ver el paisaje ^^''por que no soy capaz de decirte que estoy aquí por

ti?''

suzuno:ha...

karina:y tu?

Suzuno:eh...pues lo mismo que tu ^^''no soy capaz de decirte que es por ti,por quien estoy aquí''

karina:jeje,entiendo...

suzuno:oye,nos vamos a las rocas?

Karina:a las rocas?

Suzuno:si,dicen que las puestas de soles desde ahí se ven hermosas

karina:ha,pues vamos!

Suzuno:ok ^^

**suzuno y karina se fueron hacía las rocas,pero no sabían de que shin les pisaba los talones...y en mientras,en el **

**estudio...**

laura:luka, luka, fiebre oscura!eh? Karina y suzuno,eh?van hacia la puesta de sol...interesante

nagumo:laura-chan y suzuno?no le encuentro

laura:mira donde esta

nagumo: O/O es espabilado el chaval

laura:si,jaja,pero...

nagumo:pero?

Laura:shin...

nagumo:que ocurre con ella?

Laura:esta hay,con la cámara de vídeo,otra vez

nagumo:um...hay que saber que trama...

laura:si...

**volviendo con karina y suzuno y la espía shin...**

suzuno:ya hemos llegado...

karina:si!

**De alguna manera cuando llegaron empezó a sonar la canción MEGU MEGU FIRE ENDLESS NIGHT**

suzuno:de donde viene esa musica?

Karina:no se...pero...expresa lo que siento...

suzuno:eh?y que sientes?

Karina:amor,temor,y debilidad...

suzuno:puedo preguntar por quien?

Karina:si...es por ti,suzuno*lo dice inconscientemente*

suzuno:co-como?

Karina:lo que escuchaste...*se da cuanta de lo que dijo*

suzuno:entiendo...

karina:no...esto suzuno yo...

**pero en ese momento karina no pudo hablar mas,pues sus labios fueron sellados juntos a los de suzuno...**

karina:*roja*suzuno...

suzuno:^^ yo también siento eso por ti

karina:de veras?

Suzuno:te mentí alguna vez?

Karina:no,yo...te amo fuusuke!

Suzuno:y yo karina

**los dos se abrazaron contemplando el mar y la puesta de sol...pero mientras entre las rocas...**

shin:jeje,solo me queda laura por grabar *lanza una sonrisa tenebrosa*

**en el estudio...**

todas:yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!al fiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

nagumo:valla...

alba:una pregunta...

kim:como es que siempre estas...

destiny:con laura?

Flora:a solos

los dos:eh...*nerviosos*pues...no os importa!

todas:vale,vale

laura:bueno dejando eso*un poquito roja*que creen que shin trama?

Flora:no tengo ni la mas remota idea...

las demás:lo mismo decimos

nagumo:esa es capaz de cualquier cosa...

todas:es verdad

laura:no se...trama algo,además los chicos no han sufrido durante esta temporada...

kim:ya,es que entre lo de las parejas y todo eso...

laura:no ya lo se...pero yo le encargue a shin que les torturara

flora:pues se ve,que estuvo con otros asuntos...

laura:si...

destiny:bueno,ya le sacaremos la información,cuando regrese

todas:si...jajajajajaja

nagumo:dan miedo T.T

flora:y mas miedo que daremos...

kim:cuando esta fase de parejas halla acabado...

alba:por que...

destiny:volverán...

laura:las torturas!

Todas:bwuajajajaaj

nagumo:*debajo de la mesa*mami!tengo miedo!

Todas:xDDDD

_**bueno,hasta aquí mi cap,lo se corto,aburrido etc... pero...que le voy a hacer? Se me acaban las ideas **_

_**romanticas...T.T ademas la proxima sera mia!con nagumo yupi! xDD ademas he de pensar por que me quede sin **_

_**ideas T.T y justo en mi momento traicion! etto...dejando eso,que les parecio?manden reviews por fiiiiis!**_

_**sayo!**_


	22. nagumo y laura!

_**NAGUMO Y LAURA!**_

_**Olaaa,al fin!encontre la forma de juntarme xD y el sitio es supeeeer romantico *-* xD bueno pasen y lean,antes **_

_**el disclaimer**_

_**NAGUMO:puedo?**_

_**LAURA:si,si**_

_**NAGUMO:^^ inaz**__**uma eleven no le pertenece a mi novia,le pertenece a level-5 los ocs tampoco le pertenecen,**_

_**solo le pertenece laura excla**_

_**LAURA:ehhh como que tu novia?*cara de mala leche***_

_**NAGUMO:ehhh,adios*se va***_

_**LAURA:luego le matare...bueno,ahora el fic!**_

**era una noche muy tranquila,romántica para las parejas,pero laura...no tenia con quien compartirla...**

laura:ha...jooo no tengo a nadie a mi lado,y todo son parejas -.-U

nagumo:laura?

Laura:si,la misma

nagumo:ha,que haces?

Laura:nada...

nagumo:vale?

Laura:o.o deja eso

nagumo:el que?

Laura:esto*para el fic?*

nagumo:que hiciste?!se paro tooodo

laura:es mi mente,hago lo que me sale de la real gana

nagumo:vale...^^U

laura:mira,en todas tus frases pusiste un ?

Nagumo:y?

Laura:pues que raya

nagumo:*caída a lo anime*

laura:pues eso...

nagumo:valeeeee,que es ese rotulador?

Laura:no se...

nagumo:haber*lo coge y se pone a pintar*

laura:no limpiare eso

nagumo:molaaaa puedo pintar a la gente!

Laura:si?

Nagumo:si!

Laura:haber,dejame!*se pone a pintar*

los dos:molaaaaaaaaaa!xD

**de repente shin vino de quien sabe donde...**

shin:ustedes!dejen eso!después la que limpia soy yo -.-U

los dos:valeeeeeeee

shin:sois casos perdidos

los dos:lo sabemos xD

shin:*les pega a los dos*

los dos:ahuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!dueleee*se abrazan y lloran estilo anime*

shin: u.u lo que yo decía,tontos

laura:buenooooo dejemos esto,que siga el fic*le da al play*

**ya dentro del fic..._(xD estoy tooo locaa xD)_**

nagumo:oye,quieres cenar?_**(que cambio o.o)**_

laura:claro ^^ vamos al plato

nagumo:no,sígueme

laura:ok

**nagumo llevo a laura hasta llegar a un restaurante italiano,pero shin les espiaba..._(suena _**_**musica de **_

_**adolescence)**_

laura:wooo,nagumo es impresionante *O*

nagumo:sabia que te gustaría ^^ entremos

laura:ok

**nagumo y laura entraron al restaurante pero shin les estaba grabando...**

shin:jeje,tendré muchos visitantes jeje*escondida*

**con laura y nagumo...**

nagumo:te gusta?

Laura:me encanta!

Nagumo:jeje,me alegro...''esta noche te lo diré!''

**cuando salieron del restaurante se dirigieron hacía un campo...y shin...pues seguía espiando..**

nagumo:esto...laura...

laura:si?

Nagumo:yo...esto...he de decirte algo...

laura:el que?

Nagumo:esto...si...te gusto la comida! jeje''mierda''

laura:''que?''eh...si claro ^^

nagumo:no...eso no es lo que te quería decir...

laura:y que era?

Nagumo:es...*se acerca a ella*si tu...

laura:s-si?

Nagumo:quieres...ser mi...mi

laura:m-mi?

Nagumo:novia!*la besa*

laura:*sorprendida*

nagumo:*se separa*querrías?

Laura:claro!

Nagumo:genial,creí que dirías que no

laura:por que te iba a decir que no?

Nagumo:no se...

laura:jaja,jamas te diría que no ^^

nagumo:te amo laura...

laura:y yo haruya...

**en ese momento una estrella fugaz paso por el cielo,y ellos se besaron en ese momento, con shin...**

shin:genial...solo me falta...subirlo jeje

_**bueno que les pareció?kyaaa menudo momento*desangre***_

_**bueno,antes de ser hospitalizada xD todos ustedes se preguntaran**_

_**que planea shin,verdad?bien,pues en el proximo cap lo sabran ^^**_

_**hasta la proxima!y manden reviews!sayo!**_


	23. dia en el balneario y el secreto de shin

_**DIA EN EL BALNEARIO,Y EL SECRETO DE SHIN**_

_**aquí les traigo la conti ^^ ya se sabrá que planea la loca de shin xD y luego...juntaremos shin,con su pareja**_

_**jeje,aunque a lo mejor morimos T.T por que con quien la voy juntar...también es too loco xD,y algún que otro **_

_**mirón,guantazos...etc bueno si sigo les acabo contando el fic xD así que entren y lean!**_

_**LAURA:antes el disclaimer!**_

_**NAGUMO:puedo?**_

_**LAURA:no**_

_**NAGUMO:*rallado*por?**_

_**LAURA:le toca a fudo**_

_**NAGUMO:de donde salió?**_

_**LAURA:bah,que mas da,fudo has lo honores ^^**_

_**FUDO:tsk ¬¬**_

_**NAGUMO:no te pases de listo ¬¬***_

_**FUDO:silencio tulipán**_

_**NAGUMO:mohicano!**_

_**FUDO:tulipán!**_

_**NAGUMO:mohicano!**_

_**LAURA:bueno...mientras estos pelean, digo el disclaimer ^^U inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a **_

_**level-5 los ocs tampoco me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus dueños,y el día que inazuma eleven me**_

_**pertenezca...nagumo me pedirá ser su novia xD,sin mas el fic! **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

**era de madrugada...y shin estaba levantada,muchos estarían de lo mas tranquilos,por que alguien **

**madrugase,pero en el caso de shin...tuvo que ser obra del espíritu santo,ella estaba con el portátil,y con la **

**cámara de vídeo,subiendo algo...**

shin:finish!jeje,ya lo he subido...tendré miles de visitas en mi cuenta de youtube, jaja ahora...a esperar,lo malo...es que no se

como decírselo a las chicas sin que me quieran linchar ._.U

**cuando acabó de subir el vídeo se puso a llamar a alguien...**

shin:si,si,pues...unas...300 entradas,si para el balneario privado,aja,de acuerdo...hoy a las 3 no?ok adiós*fin de llamada*jeje se

los diré en el balneario...

**el tiempo paso rápidamente dando lugar a las 3**

karina:alguien sabe por que shin nos convoco a todos aquí?

Suzuno:a saber que planea...

destiny:ya...esa chica le falta un tornillo...

afuro:uno solo?

Todos/as:verdad,verdad

laura:*gota anime* bueno...sera por algo que ha planeado jeje ^^U

nagumo:si...que lista eres *0*

todos/as:pelota -.-U

laura:*gota anime*jeje...bueno...habrá que esperar a que ella nos lo diga...

fudo:bah,a saber que planeó

**de repente shin apareció...**

shin:gracias por venir!

Fudo:di lo que tengas que decir

shin:claro,claro

todos:dilo ya!

Shin:vuelvan a gritarme y morirán!*pelo estilo medusa*

todos/as menos laura:ha-hai*con miedo*

laura:no cambia ^^U

nagumo:laura...por que tu no te asustas?

Laura:ha...pues porque llevo mucho con ella,ya me acostumbre ^^

nagumo:pues valla...de veras no te da miedo?

Laura:nagumo-kun yo doy mas miedo

shin:es verdad,yo la hice enfadar una vez y...acabe en chikago ._.U

todos/as:madre mía...nagumo nos apiadamos de ti

laura:exagerados -.-U además a nagumo-kun no le haría nada ^^

nagumo:jeje,que suerte

laura:pero si te vas con otra...

nagumo:*asustado*si?

Laura:vete buscando cementerio...

todos/as: O.O

shin:bueno,dejemos esto...les he llamado porque...nos vamos al...

todos/as:al?

Shin:BALNEARIO!

Todos/as:yujuuuuuuuuuuu!

los chicos:es mixto?

Las chicas: pervertidos!

Shin: y luego son los que no se enteran de nada -.-U

todas:es verdad,son espabilados para lo que quieren -.-U

shin:bueno,vallamos al balneario!

Todos/as:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

**de quien sabe donde apareció un avión, que lo había encargado shin,y como eran de dos asientos quedaron así: **

**endo y aki, goengi y natsumi, haruna y tachimukai,toko y tsunami, rika e ichinose, alba y mark, flora y kido, **

**destiny y afuro, karina y suzuno, kim y kazemaru, laura y nagumo y...shin con fudo,y los demás pues...se **

**pusieron donde quisieron_(no tengo ganas de escribirlo xD bueno solo les digo, hiroto y midorikawa van _**_**juntos **_

_**xD y los hermanos fubuki van juntos, por cierto como odio a fuyuka ella no esta xD )**_

shin:ahora para el balneario!

Todos/as:si!

Fudo:oye,por que me toco contigo?

Shin:tsk yo que se,ni que yo quisiese estar contigo

fudo:ya somos dos

shin:pues eso

todos/as:*gota anime*

midorikawa:hay un dicho que dice así:_ los que se pelean, se desean_

los dos:y una ******

laura:ustedes!que me pueden demandar, estamos en horario infantil!

Los dos:pues que no vean,los niños deben estar en el colegio, no en casa tsk ¬¬

laura:mira quien habla -.-U

shin:a que te refieres?

Laura:los de inazuma nuuuunca tienen clases

todas:que suerte!

laura:y tu...tu ni siquieras vas a las clases,haces novillos -.-U

fudo:de veras?

Shin:si,mas de una vez

fudo:ha...

shin:jeje,y una vez cuando lo hice,puse en el coche de la maestra un montón de tinta xD

fudo:yo cuando los hago,hago miles de bromas xD

todos/as: o.O están locos!

Laura:bueno...vallamos hacía el balneario ^^U

todos/as:siiiiiii!

**todos estuvieron conversando, bueno conversando...por decirlo así, lo que estaban haciendo era:dormir,jugar **

**con las nintendos, psp...etc,y las parejas de endo aki goengi natsumi...etc pues... se estaban besando, y las de **

**destiny afuro,karina suzuno,nagumo laura...etc pues...hablaban alguna que otra vez los chicos las besaban de **

**sorpresa etc...menos con shin y fudo,que planeaban a saber que cosa...**

**de repente llegaron a su destino...**

shin:ya hemos llegado!

todos/as:wuau...

shin:es un balneario privado ^^ entremos

**pero cuando fueron a entrar...**

guardia:no pueden pasar,deben saber la contraseña,señorita se la sabe?

Shin:yes,tooi michi no saki

guardia:afirmativo

shin:ok,entremos

todos/as:o.o

**cuando entraron al balneario no se lo imaginaban tan...tan grande?enorme?que la mayoría de las cosas fueran **

**de mármol o de oro puro?por eso se preguntaban...de donde saco el dinero?!**

Fudo:oye, shin

shin:que

fudo:dos preguntas

shin:di

fudo:que demonios era esa contraseña?

Shin:pues...es la estrofa de una canción japonesa del anime inuyasha ^^

todos:*caída anime*

fudo:ok,y...de donde sacaste tanto dinero para un balneario privado?!

Shin:pues...nada,un tipo que se murió y dejo una gran herencia, y como la mujer me conocía pues...me dejo la herencia ^^

todos:*les sale el espíritu por la boca*

todas:xD

shin:algo mas?

Fudo:no,bueno si

shin:que?

Fudo:por que eres taaaaaan loca?

shin:y tu por que eres taaaaaaaan salido?

Los dos:*echando rayos con la mirada*

laura:*les pega a los dos*paren parejita,y vallamos ya a bañarnos

los dos:*sonrojados*no nos llames parejita,no lo somos,y...ok

laura:pues venga,que esperan

los dos:vale

**todos se dirigieron hacia las aguas,las chicas eran a la derecha luego en medio había una gran pared y los chicos **

**estaban al otro lado...**

karina:que gusto!

Kim:es verdad!

Destiny:si!

alba:que calentita!

Flora:es verdad,esta muy buena!

Rika:jaja si

toko:yo he ido a mas balnearios

natsumi:y yo

aki:ustedes son ricas

haruna:es verdad,una es la hija del primer ministro,y la otra hija del director de raimon

todas:eso,eso

**Con los chicos...**

todos:*escuchando*

**con las chicas...**

laura:si,es verdad,oigan y shin?

Shin:cuidadooooooooo!*gritando*

todas:que vas a hacer?!

Shin:nada,*venia andando*

todas:*caída anime*

laura:oye,si tienes el bañador debajo...por que no te quitas la toalla?

Shin:por que no

todas:shin?

Shin:me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo

todas:por?

Shin:ni idea

todas:*doble caída*

**con los chicos...**

tsunami:quiero ver a mi toko

endo:y yo a aki

goengi:y yo a natsumi

los tres:buaaa T.T

nagumo:y yo a mi laura y sin embargo me aguanto

todos:es que si lo haces laura te deja

nagumo:aparte

todos:-.-U

**con las chicas..._(no sean mal pensados/as estamos en bañadores ok?xD)_**

todas:shin...quitate la maldita toalla!

Shin:no!

Todas:si!

Shin:no!

Todas:QUI-TA-TE-LA!

Shin:no quiero,me voy al lado de los chicos

todas:no serías capaz,verdad?

Shin:no ni nada*se va*

laura:cogedla!

Todas:hai!

**Las chicas fueron tras de shin,y no se dieron cuenta de que llegaron a la parte de los chicos...**

shin:esto...

todas: O.o

los chicos:*desangre*

laura:esto...bueno,no importa,quitate la toalla!

Los chicos:por que están aquí?!*tapándose la nariz*

todas:shin no se quita la toalla!

Todos:y?

laura:pues que queremos que se la quite

shin:no!

**Pero en ese momento le quitaron la toalla y la coleta se le soltó_(se me olvido decir,de que ella _**_**nunca se le llego a **_

_**ver en bañador y siempre lleva el pelo recogido y su ropa no es que sea muy femenina que digamos ^^U)**_

todas:shin?

Shin:buaaa T.T odio ser así **shin en bañador estaba muy bien,su piel morena relucía con el agua, y su pelo negro **

**como la noche le caía en cascada hasta las caderas,y sus ojos verdes deslumbraban **

laura:shin...es la primera vez que te veo así

todos:joer,esta que se sale O.O

todas:disculpad?!

Todos:eh...nada,nada

todas:eso esperamos

shin:odio ser así T.T

fudo:pues no se porque,estas guapísima

shin:de veras?*sonrojada*

fudo:*sonrojado*s-si,de verdad

todas;uuuuuh aquí hay amor...

los dos:mentira!

Laura:lo que digáis,chicas volvamos al agua ^^

todas:si!

Los chicos:poooor?queden sen!

Las chicas:pervertidos!

Laura:vámonos

nagumo:laura...quedate anda..

laura:no

nagumo:jooo

todos:si no nos hacen caso a nosotros, menos a ti

nagumo:gracias por el apoyo

todos:de nada

laura:vámonos...

todas:hai!

**Las chicas se fueron,pero con los chicos...**

tsunami:ustedes se imaginaban a shin así?

Todos:no

fudo:la verdad...es que es muy guapa

nagumo:a fudo le gusta shin,a fudo le gusta shin!

todos:fudo y shin,dándose besitos debajo de un árbolito lalalala

fudo:calleen!

nagumo:jaja,al mohicano le gusta shin

fudo:y a ti te gusta la que nos lío para meternos en este programa

nagumo:bah,y que?me gusta y punto,al menos lo reconozco,y además a mi no me tortura ^^

todos:suertudo!

Nagumo:lo se xD

fudo:tsk ¬¬

**con las chicas...**

kim:por que nunca te has dejado ver en bañador,sin el pelo suelto y con ropa femenina?estas muy guapa

Shin:porque...la gente...es malvada,al ser una chica femenina y buena...se meten contigo...

todas:que?

Shin:de pequeña...yo era muy buena y femenina,pero entonces...se empezaron a meter conmigo y desde entonces...deje de

ser lo que era...

laura:shin...

shin:pero que mas da!eso ya paso, lo que les quiero decir es una cosa...

todas:el que?

Shin:pues...de que en todas las citas que hicieron...las grabe,y lo subí a youtube... jejeje

todas:WHAT?!

Shin:jeje,perdón pero al menos tengo ya unas 20000 visitas ^^

todas:tantas?

Shin:si ^^

laura:madre...

karina:mía...

shin:están enfadadas?

Todas:no!somos famosas!

Shin:entonces...hay que celebrarlo!

Todas:como?

Shin:laura,acompañame

laura:ok

**l****as dos se fueron,pasaron por la parte de los chicos...**

******0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**que les pareció?un poco largo,no?jeje bueno,es que estuve inspirada xD y vieron?fudo con shin!por eso dije que **_

_**moriríamos xD en el próximo cap la continuación xD manden reviews si no...no are la conti!sayo!**_

_**hasta la próxima!**_


	24. dia en el balneario,el secreto de shin2

_**DIA EN EL BALNEARIO,Y EL SECRETO DE SHIN 2**_

_**parte dos xD bueno...no se que decirles así que pasen y lean,pero antes el disclaimer!**_

_**NAGUMO:hoy si puedo no?**_

_**LAURA:bueno...**_

_**NAGUMO:andaaa**_

_**LAURA:ok**_

_**NAGUMO:bien!**_

_**LAURA:venga,antes de que cambie de idea**_

_**NAGUMO:ok,inazuma eleven no le pertenece a laura-chan le pertenece a level-5 los ocs tampoco le**_

_**pertenecen,solo le pertenece laura excla**_

_**LAURA:ok,adelante el fic!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

**las dos se fueron,pasaron por la parte de los chicos...**

laura:que vamos a hacer?

Shin:escuchar musica ^^

laura:ha...

nagumo:laura...que haces aquí?

Laura:nada

fudo:y tu shin?

Shin:nada,pero aunque estuviese haciendo algo...no te importaría

fudo:grrr

shin:que lindo!jaja

fudo:*sonrojado*dejame!

Shin:jajajajajajaja

laura:te mola tomarles el pelo,no?

Shin:siiiii!

Todos:*caída anime*

shin:bueno...venga,vamos a cogerlo

laura:si!

**Las dos se fueron,y al rato volvieron con un MP5_(el nuevo xD)_y con unos altavoces...**

**con las chicas...**

shin:ya estamos!

Karina:jaja ok ^^

flora:un MP5 y altavoces?

Shin:yes!

Kim:o.o

alba:escuchamos musica?

Shin:si!para eso lo traje e.e

todas:*gota anime*

haruna:laura-chan estas muy callada

rika:es verdad

aki:te pasa algo?

Laura:eh...no nada,es que me quede embobada ^^U

todas:*caída a lo anime*

shin:pero antes...vamos a contar unas cosas intimas...

todas:me temo lo peor...

shin:haber,con quien se besaron primero?

Todas:eso es privado!

Shin:y?

Todas:-.-U ok

karina:con nagumo_**(quiero que los chicos se maten de celos xD sorry si no les gusto)**_

kim:kido

flora:tobitaka

alba:dylan

aki:ichinose

rika:goengi

haruna:fubuki

natsumi:endo

destiny:tsunami

toko:fidio_**(creo que estaba xD)**_

laura:suzuno

shin:nadie

todas:como?!

Shin:pues eso,nadie

todas:es mentira,verdad?

Shin:no...nunca...he dado mi primer beso...jeje

todas: O/O

**con los chicos...**

nagumo:suzuno!besaste a mi laura?!

Suzuno:y tu a karina?!

Mark:dylan besaste a alba?!

Dylan:fue antes de que te conociese

tachimukai:besaste a haruna, fubuki?!

Fubuki:fue mucho antes de que te unieses al equipo

kido:besaste a flora, tobitaka?!

Tobitaka:puede...

endo:ichinose!no te creía capaz,besaste a aki?!

Ichinose:fue en estados unidos

goengi:endo!besaste a mi natsumi!

Endo:fue antes,de que os enamoraseis!

Tsunami:fidio!besaste a mi toko!

Fidio:fue en Italia

afuro:tsunami!besaste a destiny!

Tsunami:fue mucho antes de que se conociesen

kazemaru:kido!besaste a mi kim!

Kido:fue hace mucho!_**(dios me lié yo sola!creo que están todos,si me olvide alguien perdón pero esto es un **_

_**lioooooooooo!)**_

fudo:paren!

todos:ok

fudo:da igual,fue antes...así que...dejarlo ya!

Tsunami:es verdad...pero...

nagumo:lo extraño es que shin nunca haya dado su primer beso

fudo:si...

**con las chicas...**

laura:de veras?

Shin:si...nunca me he besado con nadie

todas:que tierna!

Shin:no tiene nada de tierno!

laura:lo que digas

shin:bueno,escuchamos danza kuduro?

Todas:bueno...

shin:jeje,quiero ver una cosa

laura:el que?

Shin:que pasaría si...

todas:si?

Shin:bailásemos delante de los chicos,en bañador?

Todas:desangre*como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo*

shin:vamos a comprobarlo!

Todas:hai!

**Las chicas se fueron hacía los chicos...**

todos:que hacéis aquí?

Shin:jeje,queremos comprobar una cosa...

laura:si...

karina:pero...

kim:shin...

destiny:tu...también...

todas:bailaras!

Shin:pues vale*lo dice tan tranquila*

laura:ok,dale al play

shin:hai!

**En ese momento empezó a sonar la canción de danza kuduro..._(nota:algunas partes pueden _**_**que estén mal,pues **_

_**tengo la musica sin letra,y la estoy escribiendo a medida que escucho ,así que siento si me equivoque en alguna **_

_**parte)**_

_danza kuduro!_

_Las manos arriba,cintura sola_

_da media vuelta,danza kuduro!_

_no te canses ahora,que esto solo empieza_

_mueve la cabeza,danza kuduro!_

_las manos arriba,cintura sola,da media vuelta_

_danza kuduro!no te canses ahora,que esto_

_solo empieza,mueve la cabeza,danza kuduro!_

_Quien puede domar la fuerza del mal,que se mete_

_por tus venas,lo caliente del sol que se te metió y no _

_te deja quieta,quien puede parar eso que al bailar_

_te controla tus caderas,y eso es fuego que quema _

_porque entra lento,te convierte en pira_

_las manos arriba,cintura sola,da media vuelta,_

_y sacude duro,no te quite ahora,que esto solo empieza,_

_mueve la cabeza,y hazte el duro_

**mientras las chicas bailaban danza kuduro,la mayoría ya tenia un gran desangre nasal...**

_para saber una locura,morena ven a mi lado_

_que te imaginas esperado,que no te sirve tus duros _

_para saber una locura,morena ven a mi lado,_

_que te imaginas esperado _

_hoy,hoy,hoy,hoy,hoy,hoy_

_en cualquier barco,todos vamos a danzar con todos_

_hoy,hoy, hoy,hoy,hoy,hoy_

_esa morena,la vi y me iba a lanzar,con todo_

_hoy,hoy,hoy_

_las manos arriba,cintura sola,da media vuelta_

_danza kuduro!no te canses ahora,que esto solo_

_empieza,mueve la cabeza,danza kuduro!_

_Las manos arriba,cintura sola,da media vuelta_

_danza kuduro!no te canses ahora,que esto solo empieza_

_mueve la cabeza,danza kuduro!_

_Para saber una locura,morena ven a mi lado_

_que te imaginas esperado,que tu te hinche kuduro_

_para saber una locura,morena ve a mi lado_

_no te imaginas esperado_

_hoy,hoy,hoy,hoy, hoy, hoy_

_en cualquier barco,todos vamos a danzar,con todo_

_hoy,hoy,hoy,hoy,hoy,hoy_

_esa morena,la vi y me iba a lanzar con todo_

_hoy,hoy,hoy_

_las manos arriba,cintura sola,da media vuelta_

_danza kuduro!no te canses ahora,que esto solo empieza_

_mueve la cabeza,danza kuduro!_

_Las manos arriba,cintura sola,da media vuelta,_

_danza kuduro!no te canses ahora,que esto solo empieza_

_mueve la cabeza,danza kuduro!_

**La canción termino y los chicos estaban todos metidos en agua roja_(de la sangre xD)_**

shin:buenooooo,ya lo comprobé

todos:el que?

Shin:nada,quería ver si sangrabais si nos poníamos a bailar en bañador ^^

todos:*caída anime*

laura:podemos volver al agua?me estoy congelando

todas:es verdad

shin:que frioleras -.-U

todas:mentira!

Shin:vale,vale

nagumo:pero...chicas,no sabíamos que bailabais tan bien *0*

todos:verdad,verdad *0*

todas:-.-U

shin:xD,bueno nos vamos bye

todas:bye!

**Las chicas se fueron...con los chicos**

tsunami:bailan muuuuuuuuy bien

todos:si,si

fudo:tsk ¬¬ no es para tanto,ustedes lo que les pasa es que tienen novias,y las elogian

todos:claro,claro y tu quisieras lo mismo con shin

fudo:mentira!

Todos:verdad!

Fudo:dejadme!

Todos:xDD

**con las chicas...**

flora:shin,no sabíamos que bailabas tan bien...

todas:eso,eso

shin:hay muchas cosas de mi que no saben

laura:así?

Shin:si...espera,que planeas?

Laura:jeje,solo unas cuantas preguntas*risa malvada*

shin:mami!

Laura:ronda de preguntas!

**Con los chicos...**

todos:ronda de preguntas?a espiar!

**Con las chicas...**

laura:empiezo yo!

Shin:ok...

laura:haber...ya se!con quien de los del raimon te llevas mejor?

Shin:pues...creo que con fudo

**con los chicos...**

fudo:conmigo?

Todos:uuuuuuuuuuh

**con las chicas...**

karina:ahora yo!

Shin:si no hay mas remedio...

karina:pues no, xD si tuvieses que elegir entre estos tres chicos:fudo,midorikawa y sakuma como legitimo esposo...¿con quien

te quedarías?

Shin:pues...haber,midorikawa me aria pobre,come mucho -.-U a ese tal sakuma...es muy afeminado pues...me quedaría con

fudo

**con los chicos...**

sakuma y midorikawa:*esquina depre*

midorikawa:como mucho?de veras?

Sakuma:soy afeminado?porque?

Todos:*gota anime*

nagumo:con que a fudo, eh?

**Con las chicas...**

kim:ahora yo!

Shin:como quieras

kim:si tuvieses que dar tu primer beso...a quien se lo darías?

Shin:pues...creo que a fudo_**(por que siempre dirá fudo?xD)**_

**con los chicos...**

fudo:*sonrojado*a mi?

Todos:eso dijo xD

**con las chicas...**

destiny:yo!

Shin:aja

destiny:hay tres puertas y en cada una de esas puertas esta un chico:en la 1º puerta que es de color roja esta hiroto,en la 2º

que es amarilla esta terumi,y en la 3º que es negra esta fudo,¿cual eliges?

Shin:cojo la negra,es mi color favorito,osea a fudo

**con los chicos...**

todos:esto se vuelve interesante...

**con las chicas...**

alba:ahora yoo!

shin:que si,que si

alba:en tres países hay tres chicos:en Italia fidio,en América dylan,y en japón fudo,¿adonde te vas?

Shin:a japón,para empezar odio viajar,y en segundo no se idiomas,me quedo con fudo

**con chicos...**

nagumo y suzuno:nos da que a shin le gusta fudo

fudo:*rojo*

**con las chicas...**

flora:y por ultimo,yo!

Shin:al fin!

Flora:ok,si tuvieses que declararte a mi hermano...¿como lo arias?

Shin:pues...le diría lo que siento,el porque,y ya que me dijese el si gusta de mi,o no

**con los chicos...**

todos:confirmado,a shin le gusta fudo

fudo:no me lo creo...le gusto?

Todos:lo acabamos de decir -.-U

**con las chicas...**

todas:ultima pregunta

shin:como?

Todas:la ultima pregunta has de responder

shin:bueno...

todas:te gusta fudo?!

**Con los chicos...**

todos:venga,dilo!

**Con las chicas...**

shin:pues...creo que si

todas:yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu*beben agua*

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuu

shin: jeje,^^U

flora:seras mi cuñada!

Shin:ya...pero,y si a fudo no le gusto?

Laura:oh venga ya,eres guapísima...lo único que hay que hacer es...darte un cambio de look

shin:cambio de look?

**De repente los chicos se asomaron a la parte de las chicas...**

nagumo:vaaaaaalla,no lo esperaba

tsunami:de que a shin le gustase fudo

suzuno:eso,eso

todas:*rojas*pervertidos!

los chicos:eh?

Todas:largo!*echando agua,mas de una cachetada,empujones...etc*

**después de eso, los chicos cayeron a su parte con mas de un moratón,las caras rojas...etc**

todos:dolió...

nagumo:la próxima vez...acuerdensen de esto...*en el suelo,con la cara roja y miles de moratones*

todos:lo tendremos en mente...*en el mismo estado que el primero*

fudo:''con que le gusto,eh? Sera interesante,aunque...creo que ella me gusta''

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**que les pareció?xD dios,pobres están mataditos con las cachetadas etc...jajajajaja y en el proximo cap...EL **_

_**CAMBIO DE LOOK DE SHIN! Jajaja y la intentare de juntar...con fudo lol y ahora unas preguntas:**_

_**todos moriremos?**_

_**Shin y fudo serán pareja?**_

_**Les pareció divertido?**_

_**Me dejaran reviews?**_

_**Dejare de decir tantas tonterías?**_

_**Bueno,hasta la próxima,sayo!**_


	25. cambio de look y una nueva pareja

_**CAMBIO DE LOOK Y UNA NUEVA PAREJA**_

_**Bueno,los últimos capítulos me sentí inspirada xD hoy cambiaremos de look...a shin! Para que fudo o como le **_

_**llama mi novio,mi novio...kya!*desmayo***_

_**NAGUMO:bueno...laura se desmayo,así que...yo seguiré**_

_**FUDO:no me olvides...**_

_**NAGUMO:de donde sales?**_

_**FUDO:laura quería que estuviese**_

_**NAGUMO:mi laura?!**_

_**FUDO:si,ademas,como me llamas?**_

_**NAGUMO: fudo-baka,luego hablaremos de esto...ahora**_

_**FUDO: estúpido no me insultes,luego hablamos ahora el disclaimer**_

_**LOS DOS:inazuma eleven no le pertenece a laura-chan...**_

_**NAGUMO:solo yo le digo así!**_

_**FUDO:que te calles,y no me grites ¬¬**_

_**NAGUMO:¬¬**_

_**LAURA:ya volví!**_

_**LOS DOS:laura!le puedo pegar?**_

_**LAURA:eh...no?el caso,hicieron el disclaimer?**_

_**LOS DOS:pues...no**_

_**LAURA:no les puedo dejar nada?-.-U haber,lo digo yo,inazuma eleven no me pertenece,le pertenece a level-5 los  
**_

_**ocs tampoco me pertenecen,le pertenecen a sus dueños,y el día que inazuma eleven me pertenezca...**_

_**LOS DOS:seré su novio!**_

_**NAGUMO:perdona?**_

_**FUDO:eso digo yo**_

_**LAURA:no seré de nadie**_

_**LOS DOS:como?!**_

_**LAURA:son infantiles,olvidarme**_

_**LOS DOS:laura!**_

_**LAURA:jum,bueno no les aburro mas,adelante el fic!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

**después de lo del balneario...todos se fueron hacía las habitaciones del balneario...y allí...**

todas:es hora,del cambio de look!

shin:me temo lo peor ._.U

todas:tu tranquila...y dejanoslo a nosotras

shin:dios,protegeme

flora:tu tranquila,que nosotras nos encargamos de tooodo*con maquilla en las manos*

destiny:eso,eso*con una revista de peinados*

alba:yes!you very quiet!we take care

karina:eso,y así fudo caerá rendido a tus pies*mirando vestidos*

shin:O/O

**después de mas de 2 horas con vestidos,maquillajes,cambio de peinado etc...consiguieron poner a shin un look **

**bien guay, y a la vez que pegase con su personalidad...**

todas:ya...estas...LISTA!

shin:no me siento muy segura...**el nuevo look de shin era:una camiseta color negra con un hombro al **

**descubierto,unos shorts blancos rotos,unas botas negras,unas pulseras color lila,el pelo suelto callendole en **

**cascada,y por ultimo un collar en forma de rosa color negro.**

Todas:que no?estas genial!

shin:ok,ok si ustedes lo dicen...

laura:pues claro!ahora...

shin:ahora?

Todas:a por fudo!

**todas se fueron a buscar a fudo...**

laura:fudo-kun!

Fudo:eh?

Karina:dinos...

alba:si te gusta...

destiny:el nuevo...

karina:look

flora:de shin!

fudo:q-que?

Shin:etto...fudo...

fudo:*rojo*shin?e-eres t-tu?

Shin:si...

fudo:estas...estas

shin:si?

Fudo:guapísima!

Shin:de veras?

Fudo:si de veras

laura:bueno...me da que ya esta nuestro trabajo terminado

todas:si xD

nagumo:que pasa?

Laura:nagumo-kun!nada,vámonos*le coge del brazo*

nagumo:*sonrojado*o-ok*se van*

kazemaru:y tu kim?

Kim:nada...vámonos ^^

kazemaru:ok ^^*se van*

kido:flora?

Flora:kido?

los dos:nos vamos*se van*

suzuno:karina,que haces hoy?

Karina:pasar tiempo contigo ^^

suzuno:entonces,vámonos

karina:ok*se van*

destiny:afuro-kun

afuro:destiny...nos vamos?

Destiny:claro ^^*se van*

mark:we go?

Alba:course,be a pleasure ^^*se van*

fudo y shin:que acaba de pasar?

Fudo:que cosa mas extraña...

shin:demasiado...diría yo

fudo:es como si lo hubiesen planeado todo

shin:ni que lo digas

**con los otros...**

laura:chicos/as el plan de huida salio a pedir de boca

todos/as:si xDD

**con fudo y shin...**

fudo:bueno,que hacemos?

Shin:eh?pues...no se

fudo:no se me ocurre nada...

shin:fudo...puedo preguntarte algo?

Fudo:di

shin:a ti...te gusta alguien?

Fudo:a que viene eso?*sonrojado*

shin:solo pregunto dime,si o no?

Fudo:y a ti?

Shin:la verdad...si

fudo:pues...a mi también

shin:y quien es?

Fudo:quien es el que te gusta a ti?

Shin:yo pregunte antes

fudo:y yo te digo que o me responde o yo no te digo

shin:dímelo

fudo:tu primera

shin:tu

fudo:tu

shin:tu!

Fudo:tu!

Los dos:grrrrrrrr ¬¬*

shin:porque eres tan cabezón?!

Fudo:y porque tu eres tan testaruda?!

**Con los otros...**

laura:esto no va bien...

todos/as:a que te refieres...

laura:nunca les conté pero...

todos/as:pero?

Laura:si shin llega a enfadarse mas de lo normal...ella podría llegar a morir

todos/as:comooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo?!

**con fudo y shin...**

shin:eres...eres*respira entrecortada mente*

fudo:que te pasa?*se acerca a ella*

shin:no...no me...me pasa...na-nada...

fudo:eso es mentira

shin:de...de...*se desmaya*

fudo:shin!

**con los otros...**

todos/as:oh,no!

**Con fudo y shin...**

fudo:shin,shin, que te pasa,por dios respóndeme

**pero shin no respondía, estaba muy pálida,su piel morena se volvió muy blanca,su cuerpo estaba inmóvil,parecía **

**que ella...ya no estuviese...**

fudo:shin...por favor responde...*llorando*

**con los otros...**

nagumo:fudo esta...

todos/as:llorando!

nagumo:es el fin del mundo!haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa!

laura:*le pega*no seas tonto

nagumo:vale,pero podrías haberte ahorrado el golpe*sobandose la cabeza*

**volviendo con shin y fudo...**

fudo:shin,que demonios te pasa?no me hagas esto...

shin:fudo...

fudo:shin!menos mal

shin:*se levanta*ha!

Fudo:que ocurre?

Shin:porque estoy en tus brazos?porque estas tan cerca de mi rostro?que demonios paso?

Fudo:*rojo*pu-pues...te desmayaste...y yo...eh...

shin:ha,me desmaye?

Fudo:s-si

shin:entiendo...hacía tiempo que no me ocurría...

fudo:a que te refieres?

Shin:pues...de que...si pierdo los estribos,y en ese momento estoy con el chico que amo...mi corazón se contrae

oprimiéndose...hasta que llega al punto de poder morir

fudo:el chico que te gusta?

Shin:si...

fudo:shin,te diré quien me gusta

shin:quien?

Fudo:cierra los ojos

shin:de acuerdo*los cierra*

**en ese momento fudo se fue acercando a shin,hasta juntar sus labios en un profundo beso,en eso shin se **

**sorprendió,pero correspondió, fue un beso corto pero lleno de sentimientos...**

fudo:ya sabes a quien amo

shin:*sonrojada*fudo...

fudo:aunque eso del look no hacía falta,ya me gustabas como antes

shin:si?

Fudo:si

shin:fudo...

fudo:si?

Shin:tu sabes que nos están espiando,verdad?

Fudo:si,esas cámaras voladoras les delatan

shin:y sabes que se van a enterar

fudo:mas que en toda su vida

shin:me alegra que me entiendas!

fudo:me alegro tenerte de novia!

Los dos:te quiero!*se besan*

**con los otros...**

laura:hay que huir!esos están locooooooooooooooooos!

todos/as:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**que les parecio?manden reviews plis!se que fue estraño xD en el proximo cap...moriremos T.T jamas debi **_

_**juntarlo,porque, porque*esquina depre* bueno hasta la proxima!  
**_


	26. ultimas torturas

_**ULTIMAS TORTURAS **_

_**siento muchiiiisimoooo el retrasoooo me quede castigada -.-U y tuve que recuperar unos examenes buenoooo **_

_**ahora... aquí termina mi fic con mucho a mi pesar T-T sera súper (bueno,no) dramático aunque tendrá 2 parte **____**ya saben,para que este un poquito mejor jajaja pero...no se **__**preocupen!por que are uno de navidad,en el que t**____**ambién ustedes podrán salir ^^ con parejas **__**tc... bueno,ahora el fic!**_

_**NAGUMO:de veras se acaba?**_

_**LAURA:si...pero ahora mismo no**_

_**NAGUMO:ok,pero...por que?!**_

_**LAURA:omegansai nagumo-kun **_

_**NAGUMO:pero...harás uno de navidad?**_

_**LAURA:si!**_

_**NAGUMO:genial!espero que no te vallas con otro**_

_**LAURA:eso nunca*le abraza***_

_**NAGUMO:bueno,vale*lo dice rojito***_

_**LAURA:anda,di el disclaimer**_

_**NAGUMO:ok,inazuma eleven no le pertenece a lau-chan le pertenece a level-5 los ocs tampoco **_

_**son suyos,le pertenecen a sus dueños,solo le pertenece laura excla ^^**_

_**LAURA:genial nagu-kun ^^**_

_**NAGUMO:gracias!**_

_**LOS DOS:que comience el fic!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

Shin:bueno,fudo-kun

fudo:sabes que ellos sufrirán,verdad?

Shin:exactamente

los dos:bwuajajajajaja*ríen con un fondo en llamas*

**con los otros...**

todos:vamos a morir!

laura:hay que escapar!

Todos:hai!

**Todos estuvieron dando miles de vueltas,intentando escapar...**

shin:para divertimos mas...

fudo:les haremos...

los dos:unas grandiosas torturas bwuajajajajajajaja

**en mientras los otros estaban todos escondidos,con afuro y destiny...**

destiny:como nos encuentren moriremos

afuro:es verdad

los dos:dios ten piedad de nosotros

**con flora y kido...**

flora:mi nee-san dio miedo

kido:el esta loco,nos matara

flora:si,es verdad

los dos: ._.U

**con alba y mark...**

alba:we die...

mark:true

los dos:goodbye,world

**con kim y kazemaru...**

kim:por que a mi?

Kazemaru:solo les juntamos

kim:así nos lo agradecen?

Kazemaru:intentando hacernos sufrir?

Los dos: TTT-TTT

**con karina y suzuno...**

suzuno:maldita sea!

Karina:vamos a morir!

Suzuno;a manos...

karina:de shin y fudo

los dos:que maldad! TTT-TTT

**con laura y nagumo..._(al fin)_**

laura:grr no quiero morir!

Nagumo:ni yo!

los dos:por queeeeeeeeeee?!*abrazándose y llorando*

**en mientras con los dos torturadores...digo shin y fudo...**

fudo:van a sufrir mucho

shin:eso ni se diga

los dos:bwuajajaja

fudo:con...quien empezamos primero?

Shin:um...iremos buscando,y a los que encontremos antes,a esos torturaremos

fudo:me encanta como piensas

shin:gracias fudo-kun

fudo:no hay de que shin-nyan ^^_**(lo se,es gato lo de nyan pero si ponía chan parece que pongo shinchan e.e)**_

**los dos fueron buscando y a la primera pareja que encontraron fue a...flora y kido**

los dos:les encontramos*riéndose de forma malvada*

los dos:oh no!

**De repente un abismo oscuro se trago a flora y kido**

fudo:ahora...

shin:a por los siguientes

**fudo y shin siguieron buscando,hasta encontrar ha...alba y mark**

shin:ustedes,son los siguientes

fudo:van a sufrir mucho

alba:oh,because to us?

Mark:do not know,but we die

los dos:ahora,sufrirán

**de repente ocurrio lo mismo que con flora y kido**

los dos:a por los siguientes

**siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron a kim y kazemaru y destiny y afuro...**

destiny:noooooooo

afuro:por todos los dioses

kim:noooo soy joven para morir!

Kazemaru:y yooooooooooooo

los dos:vuestra hora llego

**volvió a ocurrir lo mismo que anteriormente,los únicos que quedaban eran laura y nagumo...**

fudo:a por los últimos...

shin:la presentadora,y el tulipán

fudo:los mas difíciles de encontrar

shin:hasta ahora

los dos:bwuajajajaja*se escuchan rayos*

**en el escondite de laura y nagumo...**

laura:haaaaaaaaa,no quiero morir

nagumo:ni yoooooo!

los dos:nooooooo*se abrazan y lloran a lo anime*

**en mientras,shin y fudo se iban acercando cada vez mas,y mas,hasta que al fin...**

nagumo:me da...

laura:que...

los dos:les encontramos!

Nagumo:nooooooo

laura:mamiiiiiiiiiiiii

los dos:dios salvanooooooooooos!

los dos:no tendrán escapatoria

**con laura y nagumo ocurrió lo mismo que con los demás...**

shin:bien,ahora vamos a descansar

fudo:si

shin:hasta mañana akio-kun ^^

fudo:lo mismo digo shin-nyan ^^

**los dos se besaron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones**

shin:''ustedes van a sufrir pues verán...''

fudo:''de lo que somos capaces''

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**bueeenooo siento el retraso,pero aquí tengo al fin la conti ^^ espero que les guste en el próximo cap,sabrán lo **_

_**que ocurrirá con nosotros,hasta la próxima!**_


	27. ultimas torturas 2º

_**ULTIMAS TORTURAS 2º**_

_**nuestro fin se acercaaa! xD que decirles,pues nada,que pasen y lean cojan palomitas y una coca cola,por que **_

_**este fic va para largo xD**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

**después de que todos hubiésemos sido tragados por ese abismo negro...bueno,todos no, faltaban dos **

**personas,karina y suzuno...que shin y fudo no los encontraron? En el escondite de karina y suzuno...**

suzuno:¿ya han capturado a los demás?

Karina:me da que si

suzuno:esto es peor que la serie de supervivientes

karina:ya ves

suzuno:pues mejor así,que no nos encuentren

karina:si,si

**con fudo y shin...**

shin:*se despierta* ¡mierda!¿donde esta el celular?

**Shin marco rápidamente el numero de...¿adivinan quien?exacto fudo**

shin:cogelo,cogelo...

fudo:*por la otra linea*¿alo?

Shin:¡akio!

Fudo:¿que pasa shin?

Shin:¡se nos ha olvidado buscar a karina y suzuno!

Fudo:¡es verdad!

Shin:nos vemos en mi puerta en 15 minutos

fudo:ok

shin:bye*cuelga*

fudo:bye*fin de la llamada*

**pasaron los 15 minutos y shin y fudo se encontraron**

shin:ya estoy

fudo:*rojo* shin...que ropa es esa?

Shin:¿eh?no es ropa,es como un camisón,¿por?

Fudo:eh...nada

shin:ha,bueno,venga vamos a buscar a esos dos

fudo:son las 4 de la madrugada,tengo sueño*dice mientras bosteza*

shin:anda,akio-kun por miiiiiii*pone ojos de cachorrito*

fudo:va-vale que remedio''cuando se pone así es imposible decirle que no u.u''

shin:venga,vamos

fudo:vale,vale

**shin y fudo fueron buscando a karina y suzuno, a shin le empezó a entrar el sueño, entonces...**

shin:fudo...para,por favor

fudo:¿que pasa?

Shin:tengo sueño*dijo frotándose un ojo*

fudo:''hay que linda se ve''*pensó fudo* ven

shin:¿que?

Fudo:*la coge en brazos*de alguna manera hemos de encontrar a esos dos,y dejarte en medio del camino no es lo mejor

shin:fudo,pero si yo puedo,solo necesito que vallas mas despacio

fudo:lo que digas,te llevo y punto

shin:va-vale*se recuesta en su pecho*

fudo:anda,duerme,yo te aviso

shin:gracias akio-kun*se duerme*

fudo:se ve tan linda...bueno,a buscar a karina y suzuno

**en el escondite de karina y suzuno...**

suzuno:hay dios,tengo un mal presentimiento

karina:yo también ._.U

los dos:se están acercando*musica de miedo*

**con fudo y shin...**

fudo:vamos a ver...

**fudo se iba acercando cada vez mas y mas hasta que por fin...**

fudo:¡les encontré!

Los dos:¡nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo! TT-TT

**ocurrió lo mismo que con las anteriores parejas,un abismo negro se los trago**

fudo:¡ya esta!

**Fudo fue a dejar a shin en su cuarto,pero vio que estaba cerrado con llave**

fudo:oh,genial ¿y ahora que hago?*se le enciende la bombilla*la llevare a mi cuarto

**fudo llevo a shin a su cuarto y la recostó en su cama_(no sean mal pensados,que aunque fudo _**_**sea un salido no **_

_**pasara nada e.e)**_

fudo:se ve tan linda...

shin:um...*hablando en sueños* te quiero...

fudo:ahora dirá mi nombre*muy confiado*

shin:um...te quiero rasmuse-kun

fudo:¿¡quien demonios es ese?!

Shin:te quiero rasmuse-kun...

fudo:*ardiendo en celos*ya descubriré quien es ese

**en mientras en el cuarto de las víctimas...**

flora:¡tengo miedo!

Kim:¿¡tu sola?!

Destiny:hay dios,a saber que nos hacen esos dos

alba:es verdad,por cierto te salió rima

laura:tengo un mal presentimiento...

nagumo:¿no me digas?

Kazemaru:leñes y encima no se ve nada

kido:eso se puede arreglar,tengo un mechero_**(descubrí que es así no merchero,si no mechero xD)**_

afuro:¿porque no dijiste antes?

Kido:se me olvido por completo

todos:*caída anime*

laura:enciende lo, anda

kido:si

karina:¿¡venga a que esperas?!

Suzuno:eso,eso

kido:¡que si!

**kido encendió el mechero,y se vieron rodeados de pistolas,armas blancas,maquinas de torturas...etc**

todos: oh,dios mio*atemorizados*

**la noche paso,los torturados no pudieron pegar ojo en toda la noche,fudo se dio dolor de cabeza por saber quien **

**era ese ''rasmuse-kun'' pero se durmió junto a shin,que esta yacía dormida ya,fudo aprovecho y la abrazo,ahí **

**durmiéndose muy feliz. A la mañana siguiente...**

shin:ha...*dice bostezando*que bien dormí...*ve a fudo a su lado*¡ha!

fudo:que,como,cuando,donde porque?!¿que pasa?

Shin:¿porque estamos en la misma cama akio-kun?

Fudo:¡no mal pienses!es que tu cuarto estaba cerrado,y no iba a dejarte en el pasillo,y te traje a mi cuarto

shin:ha,bueno...dime,¿encontraste a karina y suzuno?

Fudo:yes

shin:¿los metiste en la sala?

Fudo:no has de preocuparte,esta todo controlado*la besa*

shin:*corresponde*como digas...

fudo:um...aun no es la hora,sigamos durmiendo

shin:vale,vale akio-kun ^^

**ellos dos se volvieron a dormir,y cuando sonó el despertador que decía:la hora de las torturas llego,la hora de las **

**torturas llego_(de veras? XD)_fudo y shin se levantaron,asearon y vistieron abrieron la puerta donde se **

**encontraban los chicos/as y dijeron a coro:**

los dos:¡vuestra hora llego!

**Todo se ilumino,dejando ver un enorme escenario**

shin:*con un micrófono*señores y señoras,niños y niñas,aquí verán una parte incluida por mi en el programa!

publico:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i!

shin:me acompañara mi ayudante fudo

fudo:esooooooo!antes,¿quieren hacer algunas preguntas?

shin:si,tu pequeña,¿cual es tu pregunta?

Niña:¿ustedes dos son novios?

Shin:¿tan evidentes somos?

Fudo:si,pequeña somos novios,no estoy disponible

niña:no,no es que me gustes,es que es raro que una chica tan guapa como ella salga con alguien como usted

fudo:*bajón histórico*

publico y torturados:jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajaja

shin:eh...bueno,sigamos con las preguntas ^-^U

**mira entre el publico y ve una mano levantada...**

shin:tu niño

niño:¿en que consisten las torturas?

Shin:pues...eso es algo que no puedo revelar,lo irán viendo a medida del show xD

niño:jo...

shin:no te deprimas...¡TRAIGAN AL PEQUEÑO HELADO!

niño*con un helado*¡gracias! ^-^

shin:no hay de que...bueno,se acabaron las preguntas,que empiecen...

fudo:¡las torturas!

Shin:te encuentras mejor?

Fudo:si...

shin:eso espero,¡adelante con las torturas!

Fudo:en primer lugar...

torturados:por favor que no me toque,que no me toque

shin:¡kazemaru y kim!

Los mencionados:¡nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo! T-T

fudo:dejen de lloriquear,la prueba que han de hacer es...

shin:en primero,que kazemaru haga una carrera contra...¡goku!

Kazemaru:oh,no...

shin:en segundo lugar,que kim consiga domar a ese león de la selva

kim:madre mía...

los dos:¡adelante con las torturas!

**Todos se fueron hacía una especie de campo donde tendría lugar la carrera de kazemaru y goku**

kazemaru:no hay ningún goku

shin:ya viene

**de repente un hombre de pelo pincho,rubio apareció en el campo...**

todos:goengi!

goengi:yo estoy aquí -.-U

fudo y shin:jajajajajajajaajajajajajajaj ajajajaja

fudo:bu-bueno,que empiece la prueba

shin:s-si,venga

**la carrera dio inicio y antes de que kazemaru hubiese tan siquiera dado un paso,goku ya estaba en la meta**

todos: O.o

shin:ganador goku!

fudo:bueno,*le da a un botón*toma tarta!

**De a saber donde una tarta salio disparada al rostro de kazemaru**

midorikawa:um...*lo prueba*sabes rico

kazemaru: -.-/

los dos:xD

shin:bueno,ahora a kim

kim:oh,no

**todos volvieron al plato,y ahora le tocaría a kim,de a saber donde sacaron un león,y pusieron a kim enfrente de **

**el...**

laura:kim,cuidado!

karina:por favor ten mucha precaución!

Kim:que ánimos son esos?!

Shin:saquen al león!

**Shin saco al león,y en eso parecía que iba a atacar a kim,pero se detuvo,observo su colgante en forma de **

**colmillo y...hizo...¿reverencia?**

Shin:prueba superada!

Kim:hay dios...*cae en brazos de kazemaru*

kazemaru:kim!

Laura:que demonios paso...

todas:estamos tan perdidas como tu,o incluso mas ._.Uu

shin:al escenario!

**Todos volvieron al escenario**

fudo:la pareja que toca ahora es...

shin: mark y alba!

Los dos:nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo!

shin:jejeje,y las pruebas son...

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**hubiese continuado,pero es muy largo -.-U según el oppen ofice tengo 8 paginas me da que estaba inspirada **_

_**xD,manden review,y tendrán conti,sayo,matta ne!**_


	28. ultimas torturas 3º

_**ULTIMAS TORTURAS 3º**_

_**bueeeno,siento el retraso,y esto se esta alargando un poco,no?jaja,bueno,sin mas el fic,antes **_

_**disclaimer:**_

_**inazuma eleven no me pertenece los ocs tampoco son mios,solo me pertenece laura excla y shin,sin mas el fic!**_

* * *

Shin:Mark,Alba...sus pruebas son...

Fudo:tienes Alba que ir a la montaña de allí*dice señalándola*y volver en menos de 1 hora

Shin:exacto,luego que Mark cante la despedida

Fudo:que comiencen las torturas!

**Alba salió y empezó a ir a la montaña**

Shin:que empiece a correr el tiempo!

Fudo:mientras,tu tortura Mark

Mark: oh,no

Los dos:oh,si!

**Los dos obligaron a Mark a cantar La despedida_(cursiva letra de la cancion)_**

Mark:

_Come on_

_Daddy!_

_Tu sabes quien es Ma'_

_you know_

_Daddy_

_Dy_

_Daddy_

_Come on..._

_Como dice como dice...Ohh!_

_antes que te vallas dame un beso_

_Se que soñare con tu regreso_

_(Come on)_

_Mi vida no es igual(Oh)_

_Ahora que te perdí(Oh)_

_Como te voy a olvidar(Oh)_

_Como te voy a olvidar_

_Dale mambo..._

_Come on..._

_OoohOoohWooh Daddy_

_OoohOoohWooh Daddy, DY_

_OoohOoohWooh Daddy, Mundial_

_OoohOoohWooh(Oh)_

_Se que me dijiste que el amor _

_existe y su poder hace lo que sea_

_Que cambie el destino_

_y quedate conmigo _

_porque no soporto la idea_

_Que el amor a la distancia _

_fortalece la confianza y termina_

_siendo una odisea_

_Esa es la razón _

_pero mi corazón _

_va ganando en esta pelea_

_Y tu recuerdo Me esta matando _

_Hasta la muerte aquí estaré esperando _

_nunca lo olvides te sigo amando_

_Hasta la muerte aquí estaré esperando_

_Daddy,Daddy_

_Daddy,Daddy_

_OoohOoohWooh_

_Dímelo, Dímelo, Dímelo_

_Antes que te vallas dame un beso_

_Se que soñare con tu regreso(Dile)_

**en eso Alba llegó**

Alba:que me perdí?

Fudo:consiguió llegar

Shin:tortura superada,ponte a escuchar como canta tu novio

Alba:um...ok

Mark:

_Mi vida no es igual(Come on)_

_Ahora que te perdí(Oh)_

_Como te voy a olvidar..._

_Como te voy a olvidar..._

_Hable con el hombre Que vi en el espejo_

_Me dijo deja que vuele _

_Que se valla lejos si vuelve ese amor es tuyo_

_Y si no vuelve nunca fue tuyo_

_Entonces sigue mi sabio consejo_

_Y tu recuerdo(Oh)Me esta matando_

_Hasta la muerte Aquí estaré esperando_

_Nunca lo olvides(Dile)_

_Te sigo amando(Oh)_

_Hasta la muerte Aquí estaré esperando(Por siempre)_

_Antes que te vallas dame un beso_

_(Solo quiero un beso Ma')_

_Se que soñare con tu regreso_

_Mi vida no es igual(No)_

_Ahora que te perdí_

_Como te voy a olvidar(Eh,Eh)_

_Como te voy a olvidar_

_(Solo dime como yo te olvido Ma')_

_Como te voy a olvidar_

_(Solo dime como yo te olvido Ma')_

_Como te voy a Olvidar_

_Mun-Mun-Mundial_

_Te veré al final del camino_

_Te veré al final del camino_

_Si así lo quiere el Destino_

_Yeah Daddy_

_Llego la Despedida en contra de nuestra voluntad_

_Hay que decir..._

_Adiós!_

Publico:yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuu!

Shin:prueba superada ^-^

Fudo:di que si,los siguientes son...

Shin:Flora y Kido!

Los dos:ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Fudo:la prueba de Kido es que se vista de superman

Shin:y la de flora que le diga a Nagumo:Nagumo,eres muy guapo

Laura:no lo consiento!

Nagumo:menos yooo!

Flora:jamás

Shin:otra opción es morir ahora

Todos: O_O

Laura:buaaaaaa,Haruya,haz lo,pero luego ven,si?

Nagumo:ok

Shin:venga Flora dilo

Flora:ok...*se acerca a nagumo*Na-nagumo

Nagumo:si

Flora:Nagumo,eres muy guapo*dice colorada*

Shin:ves que fácil?no era ni complicada

Fudo:si,es verdad

Flora:para ustedes

Los dos:verdad,verdad

Fudo:Kido,de superman te vistes,ya

Kido:maldita sea

Shin:venga!

Kido:ok*dice y se va al vestuario*

**Kido tardo en salir,y cuando salio**

Los dos:jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajaajajajajajaj ajajajaj ha-hay m-mi es-estomago

Publico:jajajajajajajajajajaajaja que risaaaaaaaaaaa jajajajajajajaja

Shin:va-vale,y-ya pu-puedes cam-cambiarte

Fudo:s-si,va-vamos

Kido:ok

Shin:bueno,ahora la siguiente pareja es...Karina y Suzuno!

Los dos:nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo!

Fudo:jajajajaja,vamos a ver,han de cantar un dueto

Los dos:un dueto?

Shin:quien pidió eso?

Fudo:no se

Shin:da igual,bueno,canten la cancion de Adolescence

Los dos:ok...

**los dos se subieron a un escenario y empezaron la cancion,pero antes...**

Shin:esperen,esperen

Los dos:que?

Shin:vestíos de rin y len kagamine

Los dos:ou

Fudo:jajajaja

Shin:vengaaaa!

Los dos:ok,ok

**los dos se vistieron,y empezaron a cantar la cancion**

Karina:

_El eterno baile que_

_Nos juramos una vez,_

_De mentiras llenara nuestro corazón_

_Nuestro pelo danzará..._

_Rubio intenso brillará_

_En un cortejo nupcial..._

_Rendidos al amor..._

Suzuno:

_Temblando sin control..._

_En nuestra cama_

Los dos:

_Tocas mí mano..._

_Como si nos uniera..._

_Un conjuro..._

_De amor..._

_Advertidos por un extraño_

_Al susurrar que todo acabó_

_No quedará mas _

_Que tu mirada de cristal_

_Y dos almas en pedazos..._

_Haremos tu y yo en el castillo_

_Toda evidencia desaparecer_

_Pues ya las campanas_

_Anuncian el final_

_De nuestro pecado cruel..._

Suzuno:

_Al poner..._

_Mis manos en aquel..._

_Espejo de cristal..._

_Todo parece irreal..._

Karina:

_En dos camas tu y yo_

_Dormiremos desde hoy_

_''Buenas noches duerme bien''_

_Te hoy decir..._

_Pero suavemente se..._

_Que la puerta haz de abrir_

_Para al fin venir por mi_

_Y no te detendré_

Suzuno:

_Tus dedos besaré_

_Muy lentamente..._

Los dos:

_Aunque la urgencia de correr_

_se apodere de mi ser..._

_Al final..._

_No apagues la luz todavía_

_Me apena mucho la soledad_

_La noche es oscura _

_Y mi almohada muy fría está_

_Prefiero tu compañía..._

_Tengo miedo de que algo pasé _

_Esa no es mi princesa de miel_

_Tus lágrimas dicen _

_cuanto me equivoque _

_Pero tu mirada pide mas_

Karina:

_A solas tu y yo_

_No existen papá y mamá_

_Es solo un sueño más_

_Una mentira..._

Suzuno:

_Entre mis sábanas _

_mi calidez tu seras_

_La que me desnude_

_Y yo haga temblar..._

Los dos:

_Encerrados y bajo llave_

_Sin nadie que nos pudiera ver_

_Nos comemos con la mirada_

_Sin percatar_

_Que ya estamos sobre el otro..._

_Excusándonos como niños_

_Ya hemos apagado toda luz_

_Con la condición de tu pelo _

_no tocar_

_O después alguien lo notará_

_El tiempo se ha detenido_

_Hay dos personas amándose_

_Con ritmos desenfrenados_

_En el corazón_

_Buscando la sincronía_

_Tu aliento roza mi cuerpo_

_Suave centímetro a centímetro_

_Quisiera pasar en tus brazos _

_la eternidad_

_Ser tu caballero para amar..._

Shin:geniiiiiiiaaaaal!

Fudo:siiiiiii

Shin:vamos a ver,quien queda por hacer las torturas?

Fudo:quedan solo Laura y Nagumo

Los nombrados:*escondidos entre el publico*

Shin:¡salgan o disparo!*con un bazuca*

Publico:¡hay dos locas del bazucaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Shin:¡que dijeron!

Publico:nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaa

Fudo:bien,bueno,Laura,Nagumo su prueba es...

Shin:debeís tu Laura,cantar la cancion de Miku, La pereza

Laura: TToTT

Fudo:tu Nagumo,la lujuria de Gakupoid

Los dos: noooooooooooooooooooooooo

Laura:no quiiiiiero

Nagumo:ni yooooo

Fudo:o cantáis...

Shin:o morís,¿que preferís?

Los dos:¡cantar!

Shin:ok! en primero Laura,la canción de Miku!

Laura:uf,de acuerdo -.-U

**Laura se subió al escenario y empezó a cantar la canción**

Laura:

_Vallan a dormir con este regalo_

_Con este regalo pueden ir a descansar_

_Soy la princesa que trae el dulce sueño_

_Vengo para darles eterna felicidad_

EL REGALO DE LA PRINCESA QUE TE HARA DORMIR

_Aunque fue un matrimonio_

_Motivado por el dinero_

_Aun así pude llegar a amarte_

_Eres solo un inútil_

_Ahogado en la lujuria_

_Pero yo te amaba de mucho antes_

_Por ser la hija de un_

_Doctor con gran riqueza_

_El dinero es todo lo que te importa_

_La promesa que hicimos_

_Cuando niños la olvidaste_

_Pero lo acepto solo para a tu lado estar_

_No puedo soportarlo_

_Verte así de cansado_

_Por eso te daré una medicina_

_Te dará dulces sueños_

_Y podrás recuperarte_

_Es un regalo especial para ti_

_Vallan a dormir con este regalo_

_Con este regalo pueden ir a descansar_

_soy la princesa que trae el dulce sueño_

_Vengo para darles eterna felicidad_

_Todos aquí tienen algún tipo de preocupación_

_Mi padre,mi madre y los que viven aquí_

_Por aquellos que no pueden dormir por el estrés_

_Les haré un regalo,para hacerlos dormir_

_Una vez que ya estas,flotando en tus sueños_

_Los problemas,los pensamientos crueles y demás_

_Todo podrás olvidar mientras durmiendo estás_

_Y cual bebé en su cuna_

_Todo vas a dejar ir_

_Luego de beber mi poción_

_Todos los ciudadanos_

_Alcanzarán la felicidad_

_Todos sin excepción_

_Yo la única Que ha estado_

_Noche tras noche sin dormir_

_He ganado riqueza y libertad_

_Vallan a dormir con este veneno_

_Con este veneno pueden ir a descansar_

_Soy la princesa que trae el dulce sueño_

_Una mujer que busca esperanza_

_Toda mi vida,como una marioneta_

_Fui usada solo para complacer a los demás_

_Por dentro me encontraba echa pedazos_

_Por eso todo quería destrozar_

_Poderoso, mas allá de lo humano_

_Sus efectos por siempre_

_Se quedarán en tu interior_

_Ha llegado _

_la hora en que yo pueda dormir también_

_Y ahora me convertiré_

_La Bella Durmiente_

Shin:fantastic! geniiiialll!

Laura:me quiero morir

Fudo:si,pues tu espera la que ha de cantar Nagumo XD

Shin:si,si xD

Nagumo:madre mía

Los dos:¡te toca Nagumo!¡canta la lujuria de Gakupoid!

Nagumo:ok,ok

Shin:antes,ustedes serán: Karina: Luka, Kim:Miku Laura: Gumi, Alba:Meiko, Suzuno:Kaito Terumi: la voz que esa que suena

que no me se el nombre

Terumi: -_-U

Shin:y claro esta Nagumo Gakupo

Todos: de acuerdo...

Shin:por cierto,Gumi y Gakupo son los protas,por eso puse a Laura y Nagumo XD

Los dos:malvada eres

Fudo:callen,y vengaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Todos:hai

**Ahora Nagumo y compañía se subió al escenario y se pusieron a cantar la lujuria de Gakupid**

Nagumo:

_Nuevamente hoy,una dama en mi castillo_

_Tan hermosa es,que la robaré_

_Su sonrisa hará,que yo quiera conquistarla_

_Solo para mi,mi esposa la haré _

_El demonio fue,quien con sus manos malditas_

_Me entrego por fin,todo este poder_

_Las mujeres caen,en frente de mis rodillas_

_Solo para mi,mi esposa la haré_

Karina:

_El tiene el poder de hacernos ver_

_bajo sus encantos de ambición_

Kim:

_Aunque viva en el sótano _

_de su triste y eterna mansión_

Karina:

_Que puede atraer cada mujer _

_siempre y cuando en su lista este_

Kim:

_Construyendo a pleno su Harem..._

Nagumo:

_El sabor del dulce veneno _

_Que te saciará_

_Los sentimientos que las muchachas _

_tenían antes_

_Sangre y sudor que al tocarlos por fin se juntarán_

_Gotas purpuras que las harán enloquecer_

_Una vez la ropa fuera,ya no pueden,_

_Nunca mas volverán,a esa triste realidad que tenían_

_Mucho tiempo atrás,mi retrato fue calcinado_

_Quiero olvidar,a mi antiguo yo_

_Intento evitar,esas risas que me atormentan_

_Se han burlado ya,de lo que paso_

_A esta joven que desde hace tiempo he buscando_

_En la noche de,desesperación_

_Ella fue la que,junto a otros en el pasado_

_Se burlo de mi,y mi rechazo_

Laura:

_Todas las mujeres del lugar _

_Fueron sin pensarlo hacía el_

Alba:

_Desaparecieron para siempre_

_Dejando rastros de pasión_

Laura:

_Tanto esposas como hijas aquí todas_

_Vinieron a parar_

Alba:

_¿Quien será la próxima llegar?_

Nagumo:

_El sabor del dulce veneno _

_Que envenenará_

_Los sentimientos que las muchachas tenían antes_

_Sangre y sudor que se mezclan con las sabanas_

_Solo existo yo,tus ilusiones no son verdad_

_Una vez la ropa fuera,ya no pueden,_

_Nunca mas volverán,a esa triste realidad que tenían_

_Nuevamente hoy,otra dama en mi castillo_

_Tan hermosa es,que la robaré_

_Vamos a bailar,te lo haré muy divertido_

_Acercarte más,aun no te tocaré_

_Ya estás junto a mi,y te miro tan sonriente_

_Empiezo a sentir,un fuerte dolor_

_Un frío puñal,que se adentra desde mi pecho_

_Y ahora invertirá,mi alma sin control_

Terumi:

_Un hombre buscando a su amor_

_Perdido ha llegado hasta aquí_

Suzuno:

_Encontró una oscura cicatriz_

_En esta diabólica mansión_

Terumi:

_Con ropas de dama engaño_

_Al que había robado su amor_

Suzuno:

_Y lo apuñalo sin compasión_

_Ahora todo hechizo se rompió_

Nagumo:

_El sabor del dulce veneno_

_Que me matará_

_Esos sentimientos que pronto se han marchitado_

_Sangre y Sudor escondidas ya nunca caerán_

_Solo soy yo,mis ilusiones ya no volverán,_

_No me dejen solo no quiero que se terminé así_

_Era el mismo Dios sin pensarlo me abandonaron_

_Y mirándome aquella dama de verde_

_Se quedo,fue por un segundo que mi corazón paro..._

_No te vallas,no he podido todavía_

_Decirte la verdad,_

_Que eras la única a la que yo AMABA_

**y así la canción termino,las fansgirls tenía un enorme desangre nasal,las yaoistas estaban quese subían por las **

**paredes y el publico estaba enloquecido**

Shin:laaaaaaaaaaaas torturas se acabaron!

Fudo:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiii

Los torturados: al fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

Terumi:aunque a Destiny y a mi no nos...

Todos:*haciendo miles de cosas*no les digaaaaaaaaaaaaas! O/O

Shin:buuuuuuuuuueno,se apagan las luces y todo,me largo con Fudo

Fudo:sep*dice y la besa*

Shin:byeeeeee,por cierto,cuidado con el león,que esta suelto

Fudo:eso mismo,y aun no ha comido*se van*

Publico,Fans,Yaoistas,torturados: el león...¿esta suelto?

Leon:*ruge*

Todos:haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA !

Director:tenemos problemas de señal,así que sin mas,nos despedimos y damos inicio al programa de televisión LA QUE SE

AVECINA

Laura:¡pero que estas diciendo!

Director:corten*fin de emisora XD*

**y se ve una pantalla en negro XD**

* * *

_**bueno,que les ha parecido? XD espero que les haya gustado jajaja,sayooo matta neeee!**_


	29. ¡Vuelven las torturas!

_**¡VUELVEN LAS TORTURAS!**_

_**Shin: ¿No era que el programa se acababa?**_

_**Laura: siii...pero...¡las torturas nunca están de mal! :D**_

_**Shin: una pregunta tonta...¿te caíste de la cuna? ¬¬**_

_**Laura: nooooo -Shin suspira aliviada- ¡me caí de la incubadora! -Shin se cae a lo anime- XD**_

_**Shin: eso fue estúpido ._. **_

_**Laura: Nah, bueno, todos se preguntarán: ¿Porque Laura le dio la chingadisima gana de continuar este fic que tiene hasta telarañas? Pues muy sencillo, es porque me aburro un montón, y de que no se como continuar mis demás increíbles, súper geniales- Shin le pega un tortazo- fics ¬¬**_

_**Shin: ustedes lo que ella dijo sustituyan lo por aburridos y súper estúpidos fics :D**_

_**Laura: esoooo!...espera...¡OYEEEE! ¬¬**_

_**Shin: -pasa de ella- ¡que comience esta ''lectura''!**_

_**Laura eres mala -se va a la esquina emo- me volveré emo**_

_**Shin: idiota...bueno y una novedad...pueden saliiiir! Tanto ocs chicas como chicos, ocs inventados, hermanos de hermanos, cuñados, primas locas, vampiros, zombies, licántropos...ok, creo que me pase, pero ya me entienden, no? XD sin mas el fiiiic!**_

_**Inazuma, los ocs y demás no son nuestros, IE de Level-5 OCS de sus dueños, plato y que vallan al baño de la risa, nuestro XD**_

* * *

Shin: ¡siervoooos!

Inazuma: oyeeeeeeeeee!

Laura: nah, eres mala

Nagumo: no que nos iban a matar?

Shin: no que nos iban a matar? Ñañañaña- haciendo burla-

Nagumo: que asco te tengo

Shin: ¡A QUE TE CASTRO Y MUERES VIRGEN! ¬¬

Todos: que bruta ._.

Kim: esto es de locos, primero nos torturan y ahora que?

Flora: ahora nos vamos a hawaii XD

Shin: Vuestras ganas

Alba: no nos quites la ilusión

Tamiko: Shin es mala

Shin: ¡pero si yo soy muy buena!

Todos/As: tu eres peor que un dolor de muelas

Shin: iros todos un poco a freír espárragos

Laura: ._. Loooocaaaaaa!

Shin: ¡CALLATE O TE MATARÉ CON MI DARKRAI Y CON MI BARAJA DE CARTAS DE YUGIOH!-pose de combate-

Tamiko: ¿que hablas? ._.

Shin: creo que vi demasiado pokemon y yugioh ._.

Todos/as: crees o afirmas? -_-

Shin: afirmo...dejando eso...¡COMBATE POKEMON! Luego de yugioh! -suena el opening de batidos puleva- ¡Pero que?! -suena ahora el de doraemon- ¡Que coñooo!? -suena el de pokemon- Ahora ^^

Laura: mejor no digo nada

Shin: ¡callate tsurense!

Laura: ¿que dices? ¡YO NO SOY TSURENSE! ¬¬

Shin: no, claro que no- con ironía- es el cura que te bautizo no te jode xD

Laura: callate desflorada ¬¬

Shin: ¡no estoy desflorada!

Fudo: -suda frío-

Flora: ¿que te pasa hermano?

Fudo: na-nada

Nagumo: ¡te violaste a Shin!

Fudo: ¡mentira ella me tentó!

Shin: ¡ME ESTAS LLAMANDO PUTA?! ¬¬

Laura: ¡al menos usaste protección no?! ¬¬

Tamiko: ¡Lau-chan a quien le importa eso!

Laura: ¡a mi para ver si soy tía o no! -hace un puchero-

Shin: luego la loca soy yo -_-Uu

Natsumi: CALLAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO OO O OOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO O OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOS! gracias

Laura: ¡NATSUMI MAL NACIDA NO VUELVAS A GRITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA AA AA AA AAAAAAAAA AR! -le lanza una navaja-

Shin: ¡oye eso es mio! -le tira un dardo tranquilizante y le da y Laura cae dormida- Servició de limpieza por favor xD

Hombre de la limpieza: ¿enserio? ¬¬

Shin: ¡Si! O no te pagoooo!

hombre de la limpieza: Vooooyyyy! -se va a limpiar-

Shin: en realidad no le pago xD

Kim: ¡la canción de opan ganma style!

-Todos se ponen a Bailar xD-

Shin: ¡Opan ganma style!

Karina: espera...¿a que vino eso?

Shin: -se pone a pensar- tu no has visto nada...-desaparece-

Todos: ._.

Laura: -se levanta de un salto- ¡MI CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -se va a la cocina y se escucha un grito-

Goengi: ¿Y Midorikawa? ._.

-se escucha desde la cocina: ¡MIDORIKAWA HIJO DE LA GRAN **** ME CAGO EN TO TU **** MADRE MAL NACIDO TE VOY A MATAR Y ARRANCARTE LOS *******-

Los chicos: quede traumatizado de por vida ._.

Alba: cuantos insultos en una sola frase

Tsunami: ya lo creo

Nagumo: me da miedo T.T

Shin: Corta con ella XD

Nagumo: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! O`_´O

Shin: pues no te quejes e.e

Nagumo: pe-pero...T.T

Shin: ¡A QUE TE CORTO EL PELO ABORTO FALLIDO!

Flora: aborto fallido XD

Shin: Seeee, o feto mal porio xD

Kido: interesante xD

Shin: tu te callas copia barata de superman _**(perdona valen xD)**_

Fudo: jajajajajajaja xD

Shin: amor, callate que tu eres un intento fallido de los años 80 con el peinado punk

Los insultados: -se van a la esquina emo/depresión-

Shin: nenas lloronas

Laura: ¡Ya lo tengo! -le aparece una luminosa bombilla sobre la cabeza que deja cegados a todos- ¡Hagamos expedición al bosque de las muertes! :D

Kim: ¿porque tiene ese nombre? -temerosa-

Laura: aaaaaaah, simple, porque los que entraron allí jamás salieron ^^

Todos: -atemorizados- y lo dice tan tranquila de la vida ._.

Laura: ¿que lees pasa? Dije algo malo?

Alba: eh...no...claro que no...

Laura: aaaah! Ooookkiiisss! :3

Shin: madre mía

Laura: ¡eso es mio! .

Shin: -le acaricia la cabeza- venga ya paso, animalito

Laura; ¬¬ ¡POR EL PODER DE DRAGON BALL! XD -invoca energía- boooom!- dispara-

Shin: -ve como la bola de energía mata a una paloma y esta cae al suelo- voy por la pala

Karina: O_O

Laura: -sonrie como niña buena- Yo no hice nada, fue el hombre del saco :D

Todos: -caida a lo anime-

Shin: -entierra a la paloma y se viste de negro- ŋđ¶ðßðßðđ¢ð¢ðßð amen, que en paz descanse- el sitio de la paloma se incendia y no hay pruebas- yasta -se quita la ropa y sale vestida de Luka- ¡WHAT?!- se la quita y sale vestida de enfermera- ¡Pero quuueeee?!- se la vuelve a quitar y sale con su ropa- ahora si ^^

Kim: anormales

flora: ni lo digas u_u

Ambas: D: pero no digais lo obvio

CAÍDA ANIME*

Haruna: lol

Shin: WTF!- viendo a los chicos con diarrea- ¡SE TOMARON EL CHOCOLATE?!

Todos: si...-sujetándose el estomago-

Shin: normal que estén así, era de hace 2 años -.-Uu

Laura: -se va al baño a vomitar-

Alba: me da que se comió el chocolate ella también ^^Uu

Karina: pobrecita

Flora: a quien se le ocurre

Kim: a ella xD

Shin: no passaa naaah

?: a esta le da igual que la gente sufra -.-

Todas menos shin: ¿¡QUIEN ERES?! O.O

Shin: WOOOO! O.O

?: soy...-se quita la gorra y las gafas de sol dejando ver unos ojos azules y un pelo rubio desordenado. -Hyuuga Sumira ^^

Shin: ¡Baka! ¡No me llevaste a Alemania! ¬¬

Hyuuga: no te enfades enana

Shin: ¿comooo estan todos alla en Alemaniaaa?

Laura: Pues durmiendo XD

Shin: habló la lista ¬¬

Laura: -depresión- Mala persona

Hyuuga: ''No cambian en años ^^U''

Shin: ¡Hermanoo! -se da cuenta ahora de que su hermano llego- ¡ QUE DE TIEMPPOOOO!

Todos: -caida a lo anime-

Hyuuga: ñ_ñUu

Laura: cuando se dice que no puede superar la linea de la estupidez, la supera

Hyuuga: gran verdad xD

Laura: Woooo! -asombrada- ¡MI PEPICOLA! llegoooooooo!

Todos: pepicola? ._.

Laura: una bebida e.e

Todos: okas...

Laura: ¡La monster! ¡Te cambia la vida! XD

Hyuuga: no bebas eso loca

Laura: ¡Que no me llamen Loca!

Hyuuga: Usemos termino medio...retrasada mental

Laura: -se acerca a el con unas tijeras- ¡CORTE DE PELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hyuuga: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

Laura: SIIIIIIIIIIII! -Hyuuga sale corriendo y detrás de el Laura con las tijeras-

Shin: Suerteeeeee, la necesitaras xD

Karina: es tu hermano, ¿no lo proteges?

Shin: no

Alba: que buena hermana eres -con sarcasmo-

Shin: ¿a que si? :3

Kim: era un sarcasmo Shin -.-Uu

Shin: Pu...

Flora: mejor no respondas -.-Uu

Shin: -hace un puchero y se va a la esquina emo-

Karina: ¿que les dio por la esquina emo?

Shin: hay que vivir en lo emo

Todas: si tu lo dices- se van tooooodoooooos a la esquina emo-

Laura: Y feliz acabada esta parodia acabo censurada :D

Se cierra la conexión-

Laura: naah, enserio lo creían?+

Shin: Antes hay que...¡ir de viaje!

Todos: wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Laura: en el próximo capitulo se sabrá a donde se viajará :D

Shin: estos son los países escogidos:

El Caribe

Hawai

Alemania

Italia

Canaria

Laura: ¡pueden elegir asta dos! ¡Elegid bien! :D

Shin: Si quieren participar nos avisan!

Laura: los datos son los mismo, apariencia, personalidad, pareja y Edad. Y si quieren meter algún otro oc nos avisan

Shin: -mira divertida a Laura- con esta aremos unos cambios...jijiji, ¿se imaginan a Laura con otra pareja que no sea Nagumo?

Nagumo: eeeeeeeeeehhhh! ¬¬

Shin: -le pega un sape- tu chitón...bueno...imaginen sen, Laura x Fidio. Laura x OC xD ¿cual eligen? O también Laura x Nagumo, pero es para cambiar, se aceptan ocs, sugerencias con quien se queda Laura o si quieren enviar un oc para posible pareja adelante xD

Laura: pero...

Shin: ShhhHhh!

Fudo: todo eso y mas en el porximo capitulo!

Todos: ¡Sayoooo,matta neeeeee! ~


	30. Sin titulo XD

_**Shin:¿y el titulo?**_

_**Laura: no se me ocurre ._.**_

_**Shin: desastre eres -.-Uu**_

_**Laura: Mentira...bueno no importa, gracias a los que enviaron sus ocs XD y...**_

_**Hyuuga: ¡hoy salen!**_

_**Ambas: ¿de donde cojones sales?**_

_**Hyuuga: Ohhh, pues mira, cuando mi papa y mi mama hicieron el coito papa sembró una semilla en mama que...**_

_**Ambas: ¡BASTA! -sonrojadas le pegan un sape-**_

_**Hyuuga:Jijiji, ya sois mayores para saber eso**_

_**Laura: ¡PERO NOS PUEDEN DEMANDAR POR DECIR ESAS COSAS EN HORARIO INFANTIL PEDAZO DE GILIPOLLAS! O`_´O**_

_**Hyuuga: mis oidos...**_

_**Shin: dejando la tontería...que de comienzo el fic**_

_**Inazuma de level-5, ocs de sus dueños, fic nuestros, y las demandas...¿a endo?**_

_**Endo: oye!**_

_**Shin: el fic XD**_

* * *

Shin: Esto ya me cansa, joder

Laura: oh, tu tranquila, que tenemos nuevas personas

Kim: ¿quienes?

Laura: Pues gente, Que no entiendes?

Karina: Lau-chan -.-Uu

Flora: Hay mama mía

Alba: ^^U

Shin: esperen...-les echa un camión de agua helada a los chicos- CORRAAAAN! VIENE UN TSUNAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Todos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EL FIN DEL MUNDOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOO OOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOO !

Shin: no, en verdad de sus vidas, no del mundo e.e

Laura: ¿les odias no?

Shin: nah, me gusta fastidiar ^^

Todas: -caida anime-

Laura: Buuuuuueeeeeenooooo, vallamos al escenario

-Toooodos se van al escenario, el cual estaba lleno de telarañas del tiempo que no se usaba, los espectadores estaban amordazados y en alguna butaca aparte de tener cosas...ejem...inapropiadas había algún que otro cadáver-

Laura: WTF! OwO

Shin: OOOOH! Madre mía...

Flora: una pregunta tonta...¿eso de hay es un condón? ¿Y lo otro son 5 tios/as haciendo orgia? ._.

Laura: ….. -con su bazuca- QUE ESTAMOS EN HORARIO INFANTIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLL! -dispara-

Los tios/as: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! LOCA DEL BAZUCAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA!

Shin: -les entrega unos folletos- hotel paraíso, abierto los fines de semana, 500 euros la entrada, para echar algún que otro kiki, osea para desfogarse ^^

Todas: Shin…. ¬/¬

Shin: Que? -recibiendo dinero- Jijiji, gracias por contar con Shin Lujuria (?) XD

Laura: dejando las tonterías de esta loca...por favor, que pasen los invitados XD

Shin: ESO! En primero...Manuel Katitsu!

Manu: ¡HOLA GEEENTEEE! -un chico de pelo rojo fuerte,ojos negros,piel morena y delgado aparece-

Shin: En segundo...¡Akiko Yamada!

Akiko: HIIII! -una chica de cabellos rubios hasta las caderas en dos coletas,ojos castaños,piel clara y delgada sale siendo adulada-

Laura: Ahora...¡EL UNICO QUE ME ENTIENDE! CARLOS MINAMOTTO!

Carlos: Hola k ase? XD -un chico de pelo castaño,ojos cafe,piel clara,delgada sale saludando y siendo abrazado por Laura xD-

Shin: una pregunta...¿porque lo dices? ¿es Tsrurense como tu?

Ambos: ¡QUE NO SOY TSURENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! O`_´O

Shin: ._.U no claro...por ultimo...¡Susana Barton!

Susi: ho-hola ^^ -una chica de cabellos negro hasta los hombros,ojos azul-verdosos,piel clara y delgada sale timidamentee-

Laura: ¡Ahora...! ¡Clara Nishisawa!

Clara: ¡HOLA! CARACOLA! xD -una chica de pelo castaño hasta las caderas,ojos verde esmeralda,piel clara y delgada sale sonriendo y mido se le queda embobado XD-

Laura: esos son tooodoooosssss...por ahora jijiji

Shin: ._.

Karina: esto es raro

Kim: ¿raro solo?

Alba: es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy raro

Flora: te la creo xD

Laura: nah, no es raro ^^

Todas: lo que digas -.-U

Shin: Debería venir Etsuko Mizukoshi...pero...eh...Nah, vendrá mañana, que si lo hacemos hoy mucha gracia no tiene xD

Haruna: ¿Mas genteeeeeeeee?! O.O

Ambas: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Hyuuga: No, si lo que yo digo, locaaaaassss

Shin: ya claro, por eso te gusta Laura ^^

Nagumo: WTF!?

Laura: WHAT? O/O

Hyuuga: oye,! ¬/¬

Shin: Siempre tengo razón XD

Kim: hay que ver

Karina: ni que lo digas ^^Uu

Flora: :D Que locas

Alba: Sip

Manu: ¿Que hacemos?

Carlos: -le da un sape- Tu a callar

Manu: pero no me pegues T.T

Akiko: Jejeje...¿saben que me dan ganas aveces de hacer yaoi con ustedes?

Ambos: WTF! O_O

Laura: YaooiiiiI! Con LEMMON!

Shin: ._.Uu

Susi: Que dos ^^Uu

Nagumo: Mi novia es una yaoista D:

Hyuuga: XD Esta bien, aun así es linda

Nagumo: pudre te en el infierno

Hyuuga: tu primero

Ambos: ¬¬

Laura: yaaaaa, pazzzz! XD

Manu: Ahi que ver -.-··

Carlos: Hai

Akiko: Nah, que importa

Karina: ._.

Kim: son de lo que no hay

Alba: di que si

Flora: XD

Natsumi: u.u -nota como Manu la mira- ¿Hola?

Manu: Holiiisss -sonriendo amistosamente y Natsumi se sonrojaaaaaa muuchoooo-

Handa: Ho-Hola Aki-Akiko- sonriendo timidamente-

Akiko: ¡Hola Handa-kun!- sonriendo a lo que handa se pone rojooooooo-

Tobitaka: hola Susi -peinandose a lo que todos les sale una gotas animes-

Susi: h-ho-hola To-ToBitaka -Suppeeerrrr timidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Shin: habra nuevos amores...-mirando a carlos- menos carlos -.-Uu

Laura: como dice el refran, mejor solo que mal acompañado XD

Carlos: gran verdad XD

Laura: y...Ok, no se que mas, que se cierre esto

Shin: WTF!? O_OUu

Todos: WHAT?!

Laura: ¿Que? ._.U

Shin: Como puedes cerrar esto por toda la cara?

Laura: aaaaah! Faaccciillllll! Porque mira, escribo yo, soy yo todo! SOY LA REINA DEL MUNDO! -se pone a cantar noche de estrellas-

Todos: se ha colado -.-Uu

Shin: Exacto

Laura: no! Dio, que peskues

Shin: ¡SERAS CUERVA! ¬¬

Laura: CALLATE INUTIL!

Carlos: esto...-viendo como ambas pelean-

Clara: sin mas...que se cierre la conexión ^^Uu

-Esto se cierra, ustedes me dejan review y chocolate? xD-

Shin: ¿para que cierras si esto sigue abierto?

Laura: OHHHHHH! YA HAS ABIERTO EL CAJÓN DE MIERDA!

Carlos: LA APOYO!

Ambos: ¡PARA QUE ABRES EL CAJON DE MIERDA! O`_´O

Todos: Tsurenses... ._.

Ambos: MENTIRA!

Hyuuga: ola k ase? Cuentame lo k ase, ¿me da un besito ola ke ase? XD Okno, quieren chocolate? -enseñandoselo a carlos y Laura-

Ambos: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -se lanzan a por el chocolate-

Shin: LOL, oye Hyuuga...la ultima frase es de scari movie 5 ._.

Hyuuga: lo sep xD echan escena lesbica jajajajajaja xD

Shin: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Akiko: como buenas personas que somos le decimos que la entrada vale 6 euros xD

Karina: eso!

Kim: YES!

Flora: que hay escenas para mayores de 18

Manu: que si se excitan con nada podrían correrse en medio del cine XD

Todos: ._.

Manu: ¿Que? -haciendo un puchero adorable-

Todos: Nah

Laura: -se termina de comer el chocolate- AHORA SI SE CIERRA ESTO!

-ahora si se cierra la conexión, me daan helado y chocolate? :3 OKNO! conexión cerrada-

* * *

_**Shin: ¡QUE IDIOTA ERES!**_

_**Laura: ¡TU MAS!**_

_**Hyuuga: chicas...que ya hemos cortado ^^U**_

_**Ambas: ¡CALLATE! -ojos en llamas-**_

_**Hyuuga: ¬¬Uu Mejor me despido hasta el proximo capitulo jejeje, espero que les haya gustado y...-pasa un cuchillo por su lado- vale...¡QUIEN DE LAS DOS FUE! -mira a ambas quienes silban y miran al techo- ¬¬ malditas...bueno sin mas nos despedimos hasta el proximo cap. ¡Sayoo! Matta neeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**_


	31. chapter 31 (no me cabe el titulo XD)

_**VIENE MAS GENTE ¿QUE NO TIENEN NADA MEJOR QUE HACER XD?**_

_**Laura: woliiiisss! Aquí conty de mi paradia feliz san valentiiiin!**_

_**Shin: -.- es que le han quitado el wifi y no puede estar en internet**_

_**Laura: OHHHH! YA HAS ABIERTO EL CAJON DE MIERDA!**_

_**Hyuuga: tooodo el día igual**_

_**Elena: te la creo**_

_**Laura: prima...¿que haces aquí? ._.**_

_**Elena: te han quitado el wifi, eso significa...¡NO TENGO INTERNET EN MI MOOOVILL! POR ESO ESTOY AQUÍ! NECESITO MII INTERNET! ASÍ QUE PARA MAÑANA QUIERO TENER MI INTERNET O TE JURO QUE TE MANDO HACÍA LA LUNAAAAAA!**_

_**Laura: T^T mala prima -se va a la esquina depresión-**_

_**Shin: ._. y esta es la prima?**_

_**Hyuuga: que miedito... **_

_**Laura: -comiendo chocolate en la esquina-**_

_**Shin: ^^Uu em...Oye Elena...¿quieres participar?**_

_**Elena: No tengo opción, no tengo mi internet, meteme en el...el...**_

_**Hyuuga: ¿fic?**_

_**Elena: eso!**_

_**Ambos: -gota estilo anime- Vale...**_

_**Carlos: Hola!**_

_**Manu: Hei!**_

_**Shin: pero que coño...haber...tsurense, pervertido violador, ¿que hacen aquí?**_

_**Carlos: no soy tsurense...¬¬**_

_**Manu: nada, que nos colamos por toda la cara xD**_

_**Hyuuga: esto es el colmo**_

_**Elena: -con el mando- el disclaimer, inazuma sus personajes no son nuestros son de los cabrones de level-5 que no tienen ni gusto para hacer las parejas, los ocs no son nuestros, son de sus dueños y...pues...Para que no vean como alguien muere, iniciemos la lectura**_

_**Todos: FIIIIC!**_

_**Elena: bueno, pues eso -le da al play-**_

* * *

Laura: -en la esquina emo-

Manu: ¿que le pasa?

Shin: Nada, es lo nuevo, es lo cool, es lo mas osea tio! XD ahi que vivir en lo emo!

Carlos: no, si luego dicen de mi

Clara: -.-Uu

Kim: Ok...¿que vamos a hacer hoy?

Shin: irnos de viajeee! :D

Flora: ah, pero que iba en serio

Shin: yo siempre habló en serio...''total, lo pagaís vosotros XDDD''

Laura: ¡volvi! -comiendo helado-

Clara y Carlos: eeh! Yo quiero!

Laura: -les da una caja de polos- hay teneís, ewe

Karina: cada día estamos mas locos

Shin: que vaaaa, eso pasará cuando los cerdos vuelen!

-aparece un cerdo volando xD-

Shin: Ok, estamos locos

Pero...lo que en realidad ocurrió es que ejem...los idiotas y pervertidos de Manu, Nagumo y Fudo hicieron algo raro (poner a un cerdo en un cañón) y este salió disparado, luego vino una chica ''desconocida'' y les pego un sape a los 3 dejandolos desmayados :D

-volviendo al mundo real xD-

Laura: Por cierto...y Manu Nagumo and Fudo?

Los 3: aquí...-desmayados y con ojos aspirales- (ya saben, el arroba el guion abajo y otra vez el arroba xD)

Shin: Woo! Que les paso?!

Manu: alguien...

Nagumo: nos dio un zape...

Fudo: y acabamos así...

Shin: nenazas

Todos: XDDD

Laura: nee -_-Uu dejando eso...presentamos a...¡Etsuko Mizukoshi!

Etsuko: olaaaaa! -una chica de Cabello negro como la noche, liso hasta la cintura, tiene una tez clara y unos ojos cafes claros que hipnotizarian a cualquiera que se le quedara viendo, ademas de que tiene un cuerpo bien desarrollado-

Laura: Nee-chan! :)

Shin: cuantas hermanas tienes?

Laura: muchas, muchas -carita moe- soy muy queridaa! *-*

Shin: eso que lo demuestre el juez

Laura: eres mala T_T

Shin: Oohhh, no me diigas? -con sarcasmo-

Etsuko: ¿les puedo dar?

?: creo que no~ por desgracia~ (si, a esta chica le mola el ~ y las motos ok? XD)

Laura: hasta que al fin llegas...-la ve con el movil- A LA MIERDA EL MOVIL! -le quita el movil-

?: ….

Todos: ?

?: DAME MI MOVIL ASQUEROSA DE MIERDA, SUCIA RATA DE CLOACAAAAAA! DAMEEELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! O TE TIRO A UN VOLCAN DE LAS ISLAS DE HAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII! DAME MI MOOOVILLLLLLLLLLLL! O TE QUITO TU SAMSUM GALAXY MINI! ¬¬

Laura: NO! Vale toma -le da el movil asustada-

?: gracias~ -sonriendo-

Laura: -_- esta bipolar de aquí es mi prima Elena, pero su nombre de Anime es Natsuki era? Bueno, ahora no me acuerdo XD dejemos lo en Elena ok?

Elena: eso~ -una chica de pelo negro con un flequillo desigual era? Bueno, de piel como la porcelana, delgada, de buen cuerpo y de ojos plateados como la luna...pero si su oc es mejor que el mio ¬¬ eso es imposible!-

Laura: Ok..ya te presentaste..¡ahora largo!

Elena: nanai~ me quedo al menos hasta mañana que es cuando te ponen el cable del wifi :D

Laura: convenida ¬¬Uu O puede que me lo den hoy si convezco a mi madre :)

Elena: cosa que dudo~

Laura: ¡AQUI QUE OS PONEÍS DE ACUERDO EN QUITARME LA ILUSIÓN O QUE?!

Todos: creo que si

Laura: T_T -se vuelve a la esquina emo/depre xD-

Elena: como puede tener ya tres paginas escrita si no ha echo nada mas que empezar?

Shin: simple mi querida elena, ella todo lo que pensamos, hacemos, o algo lo escribe, hace gracia o tal vez no, pero al menos escribe bastante xD

Elena: eso es estupido ._.

Hyuuga: se sabe, pero es lo que hay

Elena: Donde me he metido?

Ambos: en tu peor pesadilla...-suena musica de miedo y suspense xD-

Elena: po mu bien xD

Shin: D: no vale

Elena: ¡quiero una moto!

Karina: ¿donde habré escuchado yo eso?

Flora: de la que se avecina xD

Etsuko: eso, del amador xD

Akiko: Dio ya ve -agarrada del brazo de handa xD-

Susi: sip

Shin: Diooooo! Handaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! LIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO OOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Handa: -como tomate-

Shin: ...aah...eso...¿donde son los paises escogidos?

Hyuuga: -con un sobre- los paises elegidos son...

Elena: -tumbada en una amaca en bañador y bebiendo una coca-cola-

Todos: -la miran mal, otros con envidia, y los pervertidos con desangre XDDDD-

Elena: ¿que? -poniendose las gafas de sol en la cabeza-

Laura: nada prima, nada -moviendo la mano para restarle importancia- Bueno Hyuuga, di

Hyuuga: ¡como si eso esta en los reviews y no tienes internet! ¬¬

Laura: -hace un puchero- Que alguien decida donde vamos

Elena: ¡A El caribeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Shin: ¿y porque allí exactamente?

Elena: nada, es que...lo eh echo al voleo XD

Laura: -_- Mi familia es rara

Shin: Sep, lo sabemos

Laura: ¡OYE NO INSULTES A MI FAMILIA!

Shin: pero si tu...

Hyuuga: dejalo estar xD

Karina: Bueno...¿como iremos?

Kim: primero tenemos que arreglar las cosas no?

Flora: pues...¡a preparar las cosas se ha dicho!

Fudo: que lista hermana

Y...zape por parte de Flora y Shin :D Shin tiene buena cuñada xD

Fudo: ¬¬Uu Malas personas

Laura: esa frase es mia...no tienen personalidad...me copian en todo...

Carlos: claro que si Lau-chan, claro que si

Manu: los tsurenses se entienden los unos a los otros xD

Ambos: MANUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! QUE NO SOY TSURENSEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE EEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE gracias ^^

Todos: Joder, pedazo cuerdas vocales -mareados-

Manu: para la proxima me callo -desmayado XD-

Shin: -se pone a picarle- pica, pica, pica ^3^

Elena: ¿es muy habitual que haga eso?

Hyuuga: Se =)

Elena: ah...

Laura: Buuueno, ¿teneís ya las cosas preparadas?

Alba: como vamos a tenerlas preparadas si lo acabamos de decidir que nos ibamos de viaje?

Akiko: Pues muy facil...teniendolas :D

CAIDA A LO ANIME MENOS LAURA Y AKIKO*

Laura: así es yo ya tengo las cosas :D -con las maletas detras suya-

Akiko: y yo -igual que laura-

Carlos: ¬¬Uu que demonios hicieron para preparar las maletas? Cuando se han ido?

Ambas: aaah, con la capa de invisibilidad de harry potter xD

OTRA VEZ CAIDA ANIME*

Laura: creo que me he visto con mi hermano muchas pelis de harry potter...

Todos: crees o afirmas? ¬¬

Laura: Niego XD

CAIDA ANIME* (que solo sabeís hacer eso? XD)

Laura: pero que os pasa? Ni que fuesen tonterías lo que digo~ -la miran mal- ¿Que? -la siguen mirando mal- NO ME MIREN ASÍ QwQ

Shin: ok...dejando esto...¡EN 20 MINUTOS QUIERO QUE ESTEN TODOS CON LAS COSAS PREPARADAS!

Elena: ¡QUE NO GRITES QUE INTENGO DOOOORRMIIIIIRR!

Shin: y como vas a preparar las cosas? -arquea una ceja-

Elena: me las preparan~ -con un montón de chicos haciendole las maletas xD-

Todos: -con la boca abierta-

Elena: cierren la boca, les puede entrar moscas~ -sonriendo inocente-

Laura: -.- loca...

Hyuuga: algo~

Clara: Bueno, a preparar las cosas =3

Todos menos Akiko, Laura y Elena: SI!

Las 3: ya las tenemos preparadas :D

Goengi: ahorraos el comentario -_-U

Pasaron los 20 minutos y estaban todos listos menos los 3 tontos de turno, Nagumo, Fudo y Manu (creo que la tome con Manu XDD Perdona, ajajajaj)

Shin: -con una lista- Manuel Katitsu! -nadie responde- MANU DONDE COJONES ESTAS!?

Flora: tampoco esta Fudo

Alba: Ni Nagumo

Clara: tulipán amorfo xD

-todos esperan la reaccion de Laura pero la ven de lo mas tranquila hablando con Hyuuga y Fidio-

Todos: WTF ._.

Elena: enserio, ya lleva 7 paginas ._. esto es ilogico!

Manu: aquí la logica no sirve xD -viniendo de quien sabe donde-

Shin: ¡hasta que al fin apareces!

Manu: alguien encero el suelo de mi cuarto y estuve derrapando -mira a carlos-

Carlos: -silbando y mirando al techo-

Clara: XD

Shin: Ok, y el tulipan y el mohicano?

Manu: Niii...idea

Shin: nee -.-

Hyuuga: a saber donde estan

Fidio: sep

Laura: Wenooo...yo me encargo...-sonrisa inocente y se pone con un...cacharro de estos...megafono creo que se llama no?- HARUYA NAGUMO Y AKIO FUDO LES QUIERO VER EN EL SALÓN EN 5 SEGUNDOS, COMO NO ESTEN AQUÍ LES CASTRO!

Ambos: NO! -corriendo-

Laura: :D Ok, vamonos~

Shin: Puf, no tengo gana de organizar las parejas -_-Uu

Laura: tampoco es que puedas mucho xD porque no me las se ni yo xD

Shin: Ok, a lo loco -suena la musica de a lo loco- A lo loco, a lo loco aquí los chiflados somos dos~ a lo loco, a lo loco xDD Ok, dejo esto

Despues de que Shin hiciera las parejas a lo loco, quedaron así (enserio, estan a lo loco, me puse a escribir los nombres en papelitos y a sacar nombres xD me aburro mucho y ahi que matar el tiempo XD):

Endo y Aki

Goengi y Carlos (muajajajaja)

Tobitaka, Susi y Angelo (ya de paso meto a los del FFI e.e)

Handa y Akiko

Haruna y Tachi

Los Fubuki´s y Valen

Laura, Hyuuga y Fidio

Kido y Flora

Alba y Mark

Kim, Kazemaru y Reika (cosa que a Kim mucha gracia no es que le hiciese xD)

Karina y Suzuno

Shin, Fudo y Genda (cosa que a Fudo mucha gracia no le hizo XD)

Nagumo y Hiroto (Yaoi ._.U)

Midorikawa y Clara

Elena, Manu y Natsumi(Elena quería ir en avión privado y no me dio la gana xD/ Elena: ¬¬ Mala/ Lau: ¡A QUE JODE!) (Y Manu...valla ._. le puse entre dos chicas, creo que hice mal?)

Marcos, Gianluca y Dylan

Edgar y Fuyuka

Kogure y Hijikata (o como se escriba XP)

Ichinose y Rika

Sakuma y un pingüino? ._.

Toramaru y Yuka (puede que me aficione a esta pareja *-*) y Naomi (la cocinera xD)

Tsunami y Toko

Y si me olvido de alguien lo siento, no tengo ganas de pensar -_- mi vagueza me puede xD

Laura: Bueno...¡Estamos todos no?!

Todos: Siiii

Elena: Yo quería ir en un avión privado

Laura: Niña que estamos en el 2013 y estamos en crisis todo por culpa del Pu** rajoi, tanto que iba a acabar con la crisis y estamos de mal en peor ¬¬

Elena: -se asusta- ¿¡QUIEN ERES TU Y QUE HICISTE CON MI PRIMA!?

Laura: la mate xD

Manu: ¡ESO ES MIO EH?! QUIERO LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR!

Laura: y yo un yate no te jode

Manu: que asco te tengo

Laura: el sentimiento es mutuo :D

Shin: SE CALLAN DE ACUERDO?! -se pone delante de todos- sin mas...RUMBO AL CARIBE! A DISFRUTAAAAAAAAAAAAARR DEL VERANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Todos: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Tsunami: BAJADME DE AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! QUIERO IRME AL MARRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Laura y Carlos: ya empezamos...¡TSUNAMI COMO NO TE CALLES TE MATO Y NO VOLVERÁS A TOCAR EL AGUA EN TU JODIDA VIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TOKO TRANQUILIZA A TU NOVIO MIERDA!

Toko: o-ok ^^Uu

Entre gritos, alguna que otra pelea, mas de un intento de ligue, amenazas, bromas de parte de kogure, y muuchas mas cosas, esperaban con ansias llegar a el caribe. Aunque Elena seguía diciendo que quería ir en Avión privado, Fudo mataba con la mirada a Genda por arruinarle el viaje con Shin a solas, Nagumo mataba con la mirada y con maldiciones a Hyuuga y Carlos por estar hablando con Laura y bueno..ya os imaginareís el resto, no? y...mientras 3 personas...estan ocualtas en el avión. ¿quienes son?

* * *

_**Laura: ¡aquí acaba! 10 paginas! Ole yo!**_

_**Elena: sigo pensando que escribir lo que piensas, hacemos o algo es una tontería, y a que vino lo de harry potter?**_

_**Laura: Ah...Nada ¿a quien no le gusta una bonita escuela de magia? :D**_

_**Shin: -.-**_

_**Hyuuga: me siento con Lau-chan *-***_

_**Laura: A que si?! Es que soy lo mas!**_

_**Shin y Elena: PERO SI HICISTE LAS PAREJAS PONIENDO PAPELES CON NOMBRES EN UNA HUCHA VIEJA Y SACANDO PAPELES AL AZAR!**_

_**Laura: e.e que las hice con las demas, excepto con Endo y Aki y Haruna y Tachi XD **_

_**Elena: ¡y porque no voy en avión privado! **_

_**Laura: PORQUE NO HAY PRESUPUESTO NIÑA! ESTAMOS EN NUMEROS ROJO NO ES POR NADA!**_

_**Elena: pues buscate un trabajo~**_

_**Laura: -agarran a Laura policias, cadenas de todo- ¡DEJADMELA QUE LA MATOOOO!**_

_**Hyuuga: antes de que corra sangre, cerramos esto**_

_**Shin: si Hasta la proxima!**_

_**Ambos: Sayo! Matta neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! **_

_**Laura: ¡ELENA TE MATARE!**_

_**Elena: ni en tus mejores sueños~**_

_**Ambos: ^^Uu Bye!**_

_**-cortamos conexión hasta el proximo capitulo- **_

_**PD: como aun no me han dado los resultados, escribo y actualizo :D**_


End file.
